PELIGROSA INOCENCIA
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Edward Cullen sabía sobre cualquier tema que los libros y el internet pudieran brindar, su institutriz se había encargado de enseñarle de todo, menos lo más importante: el cómo conquistar el corazón de una mujer, algo que en ningún libro o blog encontraría, y para saberlo debía ingresar a la universidad de la vida.
1. Prólogo

**Symmary: Edward Cullen sabía sobre cualquier tema que los libros y el internet pudieran brindar, su institutriz se había encargado de enseñarle de todo, menos lo más importante: el cómo conquistar el corazón de una mujer, algo que en ningún libro o blog encontraría, y para saberlo debía ingresar a la universidad de la vida.**

 **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **PELIGROSA INOCENCIA**

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Cuando Edward Cullen era apenas un bebé, Carlisle y Esme Cullen tuvieron la primera discusión desde que se casaron. ¿El motivo? La educación de su primogénito.

Carlisle venía de una familia rica y conservadora, pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las normas tan estrictas con las que fue criado, pues eso lo privó de experimentar cosas que cualquier hombre de veintiocho años debía haber vivido en su adolescencia y juventud.

Por el otro lado estaba Esme, quien también provenía de una familia muy adinerada, de costumbres en extremo conservadoras, pero ella sí estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que su hijo debía ser educado con principios a la antigua, tal y como ella fue instruida, convirtiéndola en una mujer de bien, entregada a su hogar. Creía fervientemente en que a los niños deben enseñarles en casa y no en los colegios, esos lugares del demonio, donde quien sabe qué mañas aprenderían y qué drogas les enseñarían a consumir.

Por supuesto, en esa acalorada discusión Carlisle perdió la batalla, así que, cuando Edward cumplió apenas tres añitos, lo dejaron al cuidado y educación de una estricta institutriz alemana, quien estaba las veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana y trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año junto al heredero Cullen.


	2. Nein, nein, nein, Eduard!

**Los personajes de Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer, Helga es de mi autoría, al igual que la historia de este fic.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Nein, nein, nein, Eduard!**

 _Fräulein_ * Helga Schweitzer fue la encargada de educar y adiestrar al pequeño Cullen, el futuro médico y heredero de la gran fortuna familiar.

— _Nein, nein, nein_ , _Eduard_! ¡Cepíllate los dientes después de la comida, y si te veo comiendo dulces, ya sabes el castigo! ―Una severa tunda, por supuesto―. No juegues en el pasto, ven a alimentar la mente, no admito que mis pupilos pierdan el tiempo. _Nein, Eduard!_ ¡Debes dormir quieto! Apriétate ese cinturón, no andes con el pantalón caído y métete la camisa. Trae gel para aplacar ese cabello rebelde. ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que debes peinarte de lado y con la línea recta, _Eduard_?

Y la lista de regaños seguía y seguía. Así que conforme iba creciendo, sus costumbres eran demasiado rectas y caballerosas, pues nunca podía empezar a comer si antes no veía la vajilla perfecta sobre la mesa y en seguida haber corrido la silla de su señora madre y _Fräulein_ Helga, de lo cual Esme Cullen se sentía muy orgullosa y presumía de su educado hijo cuando algunas amistades llegaban de visita.

En privado, Edward no era harina de otro costal, pues nunca se dejaba crecer la barba, no salía del baño hasta ver su rostro lampiño, ya que _Fräulein_ Helga le dijo que las barbas eran sucias, cuna de infinidad de mugre que no debía estar sobre su cuerpo. Cuando se desnudaba, nunca dejaba un solo calcetín tirado o siquiera se atrevía a acostarse en una cama con la sábana arrugada, por lo cual el ir a dormir era todo un ritual que le llevaba por lo menos una hora, entre entrar a su habitación, elegir su pijama, ordenarla con pulcritud sobre la colcha, cepillarse los dientes, meterse dentro de las cobijas con brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, columna alineada y por fin cerrar los ojos.

Fue creciendo y cuando Edward cumplió dieciséis años _Fräulein_ Helga pasó su carta de renuncia, alegando que ya cumplió con su labor, Edward ya era un muchacho grande y ella ya estaba muy vieja, quería pasar los últimos años de vida en su amada Alemania. Carlisle y Esme se llevaron una gran sorpresa y se miraron entre sí, pues Edward le tenía cariño a la estricta institutriz, no sabían cómo iban a informarle lo sucedido; pero eso no fue problema, la misma Helga fue la encargada de comunicarle su decisión al directamente implicado.

Contrario a lo que creyeron, Edward se lo tomó muy bien y hasta fue él el encargado de llevarla al aeropuerto para despedirla, no sin algunas lágrimas de por medio, como es normal. Edward sí le tenía un gran aprecio a la vieja _Fräulein_ Helga, no podía negarlo, era como si hiciera parte de su familia. ¡Dios! Ella lo crio, pero no podía dejar de admitir que su régimen de enseñanza lo tenía cohibido y el hecho de que ya no estuviera le daba un respiro a su vida, algo que necesitaba con urgencia a su edad.

Fue entonces cuando Carlisle y Esme se enfrentaron de nuevo a la discusión que hace muchos años dejaron guardada en el fondo del baúl de los recuerdos menos gratos; pero en este caso, quien ganó la batalla fue Carlisle. Matricularían a Edward en el instituto del pueblo, noticia que el principal implicado no se tomó muy bien, pues nunca estableció relación con chicos de su edad. Debía aceptar que era un ermitaño, prefería pasar sus horas libres tocando el piano, escuchando música o leyendo uno de los tantos libros que su institutriz le dejaba de tarea, ¿por qué no podían aceptar eso sus padres y dejarlo en paz? Está bien que debía, algún día muy lejano, compartir con más personas aparte de su limitadísimo círculo social —que incluía a sus padres, Helga y unos cuantos amigos de la familia—, pero no era para que lo lancen a la hoguera, así como así apenas su institutrizhabía partido.

—Papá, entiendo el punto de todo, pero sabes muy bien que puedo aprender desde casa, en internet, en los libros se encuentra toda la información que quiera, guiado por _Fräulein_ Helga, quien prometió comunicarse conmigo por Skype, puedo aprender mucho más que una miserable escuela de pueblo me pueda brindar.

Carlisle suspiró profundo y le pidió ayuda a su esposa con mirada suplicante, pero ella estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados; muda e implacable solo le regresó la mirada con un encogimiento de hombros, que le gritaba: "tú verás, yo no me meto". Ya habían discutido eso y ella misma le dijo que Edward no aceptaría, pero como la idea era de él, él mismo tenía que ver cómo salía del problema.

—Lo entiendo, hijo, pero tú también debes entender y, como seguro has leído, el ser humano necesita relacionarse, necesitas tener amigos, una novia, no puedes pasar toda la vida encerrado en casa leyendo libros y tocando piano. —Bien, lo dijo, algo que llevaba por años ocultando. No quería que su hijo fuera un inadaptado social. ¡Por Dios, era hijo único! ¿Qué pasaría si él y Esme morían? No quería que quedara solo, no tenían más familia; Edward necesitaba tener amigos, su propio círculo social y conocer a chicas para formar su propio hogar.

—¡Puedo socializar cuando vaya a la universidad! —rebatió, entrecomillando la palabra: socializar, con los dedos—. Además, si salgo, voy cada semana al centro comercial y al bosque —las últimas palabras le salieron casi como un lamento mientras miraba a su madre, quien ablandó su mirada cuando su amado hijo la miró suplicante. Carlisle no pudo más que rolar los ojos.

—¿Salir le llamas a ir a librería, a la disquera e ir a perderte solo por horas en el bosque? —Edward dejó caer sus hombros, rendido y sin ningún argumento a su favor—. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas cuando sales por tanto tiempo? —Preguntó su padre, reparando en ese detalle que nunca se tomó el tiempo de analizar. Edward resopló y se llevó una mano a su cabello, un gesto tomado de su progenitor, pero solo encontró gomina, que se le embarró en la mano; acto seguido sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió. Nunca le diría a nadie el por qué, durante horas, se perdía en el bosque, es más, ni siquiera se lo quería contar a sí mismo.

—Como quieran —fue lo único que murmuró antes de salir a pasos rápidos de la estancia y subir de dos en dos las escaleras, caminó a su habitación, dejando a sus padres completamente mudos ante su reacción, pues nunca se había comportado como un adolescente rebelde y jamás les respondió así a sus padres; al parecer, la partida de Helga empezaba a mostrar sus consecuencias. Después de algunos minutos de silencio y de la sorpresa inicial, Carlisle suspiró aliviado, solo deseaba la felicidad de su hijo, al igual que Esme, quien comprendía el punto de Carlisle, pero aun así temía perder a su pequeño.

—Todo va a ir bien, querida —susurró Carlisle, en medio de un beso en la coronilla de su esposa

—Lo sé. Solo que… —Se le perdieron las palabras en medio de un sollozo—. Es tan vulnerable.

—Cariño —la alejó un poco del abrazo en el que la había envuelto—. Él ya es grande, tiene que hacerlo y sabrá hacerlo, confía en él.

—Confío en él, no confío en el mundo.

Carlisle sonrió y la besó en los labios trémulos por el llanto contenido.

—Nuestro hijo es fuerte y sabrá enfrentarlo. —Le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que también sonriera y volvió a abrazarla.

Edward cerró la puerta con una fuerza moderada y de inmediato puso el seguro, no quería que alguien lo molestara, estaba estresado y quería estar solo. Se tiró con brizos extendidos sobre su cama, pero de inmediato se paró y asustado alisó la colcha. Segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y soltó una risa baja; actuó como si _Fräulein_ Helga aún siguiera ahí y ya le parecía escuchar su chillona voz.

— _Nein, nein, nein, nein!_ La cama debe permanecer sin arrugas, aun cuando estés dentro de ella, _Eduard_ —dijo, imitándola y riéndose al segundo siguiente.

Pero ella ya no estaba, era libre de mandar a la mierda todas las estúpidas restricciones que le impuso por años, y de hecho se planteó volver a tirarse en su cama o saltar sobre ella, cosa que nunca se le permitió hacer; pero no fue así, aun le importaba… le importaba que las cosas estuvieran ordenadas y perfectas. Después de arreglar la cama se encaminó al sillón que tenía frente a la ventana.

¿A qué le tenía miedo? Fue la pregunta que le llenó la mente apenas la luz del crepúsculo se colaba entre sus cortinas. Quizá miedo a no ser aceptado, a no encajar… leyó en infinidad de artículos, libros de psicología, etc., de cómo los adolescentes del siglo XXI eran "normalmente", pero él era un adolescente del siglo XXI y para nada le gustaban las fiestas; y si hubiese estado en una escuela está seguro que nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza escaparse de clases o siquiera responderle a un maestro, _Fräulein_ Helga le enseñó muy bien que a las autoridades se respetan y los maestros representaban una autoridad. Pero si _Fräulein_ Helga no hubiese existido en su vida, ¿sería diferente? Nunca podría saberlo y se estremeció ante la idea, pues le era inconcebible.

Por largos minutos siguió cuestionándose sobre su situación, preguntándose qué cosa le faltaba o en qué estaba fallando, porque si lo que su padre le dijo era cierto y lo matriculaban en el instituto, tendría que averiguar en internet acerca de las escuelas para saber a qué enfrentarse. Pero llegó un momento en el que sus párpados se cerraron y se entregó a un profundo sueño, donde la única que reinaba era una linda chica de ojos cafés.

Por primera vez en la vida, Edward durmió sobre un sillón.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno… sí, aquí está el primer capítulo, después de ese lindo recibimiento por parte de ustedes a la historia, me animé a subirles de regalo el primer capítulo. ¿Qué tal? Un primer vistazo a nuestro querido Edward. ¿Opiniones, quejas, reclamos, tomatazos, amor? ¿Teorías? Espero todo eso y más en sus comentarios. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, espero saber de ustedes, que me digan qué tal la historia. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Besos.**

 **Merce.**


	3. Nuevo

**Los personajes de Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer, Helga es de mi autoría, al igual que la historia de este fic.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Nuevo**

Primer día de instituto, primera hora de la mañana y ya quería salir corriendo para refugiarse en su habitación. Parecía que todos lo miraban raro, como si tuviera una enorme nariz de elefante o unas enormes alas de murciélago en lugar de brazos, como si fuera una quimera lo más de extraña o peor, un minotauro. Pero aun así se dio valor para salir del auto y caminar hasta el edificio de ladrillo visto, donde un gran letrero informaba que era el lugar donde se encontraban las oficinas administrativas, a la única edificación a la que había entrado en el instituto de Forks. Al ser un caso casi único en estos tiempos, tuvo que ir a presentar un examen para saber cuáles eran sus conocimientos y a qué año escolar podrían matricularlo.

La prueba estuvo super fácil, preguntas de cosas que hace bastante tiempo aprendió con _Fräulein_ Helga, sin embargo, no quiso presumir y respondió lo básico. El director del instituto, el señor Greene, lo elogió por su impecable examen y le informó que podría incorporarse al plantel en una semana, pues ya estaban a más de un mes de iniciadas las clases, pero dado el nivel que presentaba en la prueba y a su edad, Edward podría acoplarse perfectamente al penúltimo año de preparatoria.

—Buenos días —saludó a la secretaria del señor Greene. Ella le respondió con una amable sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Edward, bienvenido. Me imagino que vienes por tu horario, ¿verdad?

—Si, señora Cope. —La señora Cope soltó una carcajada y miró a Edward con ternura.

—¡Qué muchacho tan educado! Pero por favor, no me digas señora, que me haces sentir vieja, llámame Shelly.

Edward no hizo más que asentir, sintiéndose muy incómodo mientras los colores subían por su cuello hasta plantarse en sus mejillas. No sabía qué responder, no tenía experiencia en relacionarse con mujeres, más que con su mamá y con _Fräulein_ Helga… ¿A quién engañaba? No tenía experiencia en relacionarse con nadie aparte de su círculo familiar, a pesar de ser y de vivir en ese pequeño pueblo desde que nació, no conocía a nadie de ahí, y los pocos amigos de sus padres los visitaban desde New York. Fue en ese momento cuando le dio la razón a su padre, pues a pesar de ser una tortura se dio cuenta de que necesitaba esto, enfrentarse a la sociedad, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse patético por primera vez en la vida.

Cortés, se despidió de _Shelly,_ salió de la oficina con el horario seguro en la mano, rápido se lo memorizó —era excelente para la memoria—, y se encaminó a su primera clase: literatura.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre Edward apenas puso un pie fuera del edificio de las oficinas, y la torre C no quedaba tan cerca, así que cuando llegó estaba bastante mojado y el gel de su cabello se había lavado, dándole aspecto desaliñado. Todo el mundo al parecer ya estaba en clase y los corredores parecían desiertos, así que en medio de bufidos de desesperación sacó un espejo pequeñito y un peine que cargaba siempre en su maleta e intentó volver a ordenar sus hebras, pero fue imposible, parecía que el jodido cabello quería revelarse más con cada paso de las cerdas del peine. Desistiendo de su labor guardó todo en su mochila y buscó el salón asignado.

Tomó varias respiraciones profundas, y con toda la vergüenza del mundo por interrumpir la clase y llegar tarde a su primer día, dio tres suaves golpes en la puerta de madera.

—Adelante —invitó una voz desde el interior, una voz que se le antojó exquisita. Y tamaña fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró casi de frente con unos ojos cafés, alegres y soñadores, acompañados de una sonrisa igual o aún más maravillosa y de unos labios tan rojos que quería seguir contemplando… o saboreando eternamente—. Debes ser el nuevo alumno, ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó aquella chica de piel de porcelana, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

—Eh… Mmm… sí —Logró al fin responder después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Sintiéndose casi en un sueño y al mismo tiempo un idiota—. _¿Es ella?_

—Pasa. Eres Edward, ¿verdad?

—Si —Volvió a decir, encandilado.

—Pasa y siéntate donde quieras —señaló a la clase y Edward por primera vez se fijó en que alguien más estaba ahí.

Por lo menos veinte pares de ojos lo miraban desde los puestos más alejados, varias chicas le sonrieron y lo invitaron al lado de ellas, con sus guiños y miradas; una de ellas empujó a un chico de anteojos y cabello sucio que estaba junto a ella y dejó libre el asiento a su lado, invitándolo, pero Edward hizo una mueca y eligió sentarse en uno de los puestos de enfrente, los cuales estaban desocupados. Se sentía abrumado con tanta gente y así, adelante, de espaldas, por lo menos podría pretender que los demás no existían. Cuando se sentó y solo pudo ver a la maestra, como lo planeó, todo el mundo desapareció de nuevo, pero algo que no esperaba sentir le atravesó el cuerpo cuando ella lo miró y se mordió el labio antes de hablar: un instinto animal recorrió su interior, casi obligándolo a tirarse encima de la mujer. Pero Edward se obligó a controlarse, no sabía qué sentimientos o impulsos eran esos y no quiso ahondar en ello en ese momento, ya lo haría más tarde, en la soledad de su habitación, pues por ahora debía concentrarse en la voz celestial de su nueva maestra y en ocultar la incomodidad que empezaba a ser muy notoria entre sus piernas.

—Yo soy Isabella Swan —se presentó la maestra con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que iluminó el patético día que estaba teniendo Edward—. No voy a hacerte pasar al frente, porque estuve en tu lugar y prometí no hacérselo nunca a mis alumnos. —Sonrió y Edward le regresó el gesto, apretando los puños, tratando de mantener la compostura—. No te preocupes si no entiendes la dinámica, poco a poco te irás acoplando. —La maestra le volvió a sonreír y él solo asintió, sin poder hacer más—. Bien, las clases de esta semana irán dirigidas al análisis de William Shakespeare y de sus obras más reconocidas. ¿Alguien me puede decir algunas de las obras? —Preguntó Isabella y al momento siguiente Edward se dio cuenta que lo miraba a él, pues su brazo se había alzado como instinto, pidiendo la palabra—. ¿Si, Edward?

—Otelo, el Mercader de Venecia, Romeo y Julieta, Sueño de una noche de verano, Hamlet, Macbeth, El Rey Lear…

—Okey —le sonrió, deteniendo su perorata, pues se dio cuenta de que si no lo detenía iba a mencionar todas las obras de Shakespeare—, las obras que ha mencionado Edward son algunos de los textos dramáticos que vamos a trabajar en las primeras clases, son los más conocidos.

La clase continuó sin contratiempos y, contrario a lo que Edward temió, no fue tan malo, de hecho, fue perfecto; claro que casi no puso atención a lo que ella decía, estaba más pendiente de cómo Isabella movía las manos, el brillo en sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, la pasión con la que se expresaba, mirándolo de tanto en tanto a él, sonriéndole y… su piel tan blanca y tersa. Estaba vestida con un sencillo pantalón jean, tenis y un suéter azul, pero podía imaginarse a la mujer que estaba bajo esas prendas, sus piernas torneadas, su trasero firme, su delgada cintura, sus senos, pequeños pero perfectos… el agua goteando de sus hebras marrones, deslizándose por su espalda hasta llegar a la firme montaña que formaban sus nalgas… de nuevo una incomodidad vergonzosa empezó a atormentar al joven entre las piernas, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que el timbre del fin de la clase lo asustó y saltó en su puesto, arrancándolo de sus ensoñaciones tan vívidas.

Apartó la mirada de Isabella, estaba claro que ella se había dado cuenta del susto que se llevó, pues lo miraba divertida mientras su labio era atrapado por sus blancos dientes, haciendo que Edward solo pensara en liberarlo de su prisión y él mismo aprisionarlo en su boca.

—Hola, Edward, soy Jessica Stanley —le habló una chica de cabello rubio, casi encima de él, por lo cual se llevó otro pequeño susto pues lo tomó por sorpresa—. Tú debes ser el hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen. Yo soy la hija del alcalde y puedes venir con mi grupo… —siguió hablando su compañera, con voz nasal y molesta. Pero sus ojos volvieron a su maestra, quien ahora movía la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios mientras recogía todos los libros de su escritorio.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora… ¿qué tal eh? Que complicado está saliendo el muchacho ahora. ¿Qué sucederá con su maestra? Ya todos los saben, ¿cierto? Jajaja**

 **Bueno, estoy publicando este capítulo en conmemoración a mis siete años de nacimiento en esta hermosa plataforma, gracias a las chicas que desde el inicio me apoyaron, ni crean que no recuerdo sus lindos comentarios en mis primeras historias; y muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras, que a través de estos añitos se han sumado a leer mis locuras.**

 **Gracias finalmente por sus hermosos rr en el capítulo anterior, me han hecho muy feliz, leerlas es magnífico. Gracias también por sus lindos favoritos y alertas a la historia, espero estén disfrutando de la lectura y me hagan saberlo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	4. El misterioso chico Cullen

**Los personajes de Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer, Helga es de mi autoría, al igual que la historia de este fic.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **El misterioso chico Cullen**

Isabella Swan, o Bella como le gustaba que le dijeran sus amigos más cercanos, soñaba desde que era pequeña con ser maestra, le gustaba leer todo lo que se le atravesara, desde novelas hasta enciclopedias. Pero ella aspiraba a más, quería entregar sus conocimientos al mundo, quería hablar de las hermosas historias de los libros, los universos que los escritores crearon tan perfecto en distintos géneros y formas desde los tiempos más remotos de la humanidad, así como compartir el inmenso conocimiento que en las palabras se escondía acerca de la vida.

Así que cuando se graduó del instituto entró de inmediato a estudiar literatura en la universidad de Washington, donde se destacó por ser una estudiante modelo, que a sus veintidós años se graduó con honores y con varias oportunidades de empleo en la ciudad; pero siendo una chica de pueblo, acostumbrada a la tranquilidad y apegada a su familia, conformada por sus padres y su hermano mayor, regresó a Forks, su pueblo natal, donde la recibieron con los brazos abiertos en el instituto que la vio crecer, contratándola como maestra de literatura.

Era ya un año de trabajar ahí y aún conservaba el miedo de hablar en público; por supuesto trataba de no mostrarlo, pues en su primer año aprendió, a base de experiencia y lágrimas, que si mostraba temor los estudiantes lo sabrían y todo estaría perdido. Pero ahora los alumnos parecían no dar problemas y esperaba que siguiera así.

Llegó al instituto media hora antes, como lo acostumbrado, pues necesitaba su dosis diaria de cafeína, así que se dio una vuelta por la oficina de la secretaria, donde estaba la maquinita del delicioso y revitalizador elixir.

—Bella, me olvidaba decirte que hoy llega un nuevo alumno, Edward Cullen —le comentó la señora Cope mientras Bella esperaba a que su vasito se llenara.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el doctor Cullen? —la secretaria se rio.

—Claro, es su hijo.

—¿Tiene un hijo? —preguntó sorprendida, retirando su café y apresurándose a apoyarlo sobre el escritorio de Shelly.

—Claro que sí, está casado hace como veinte años. Aunque el muchacho es bastante solitario, el pobrecito recibió todos estos años educación en casa.

—Ah, es verdad, el misterioso chico Cullen, no lo recordaba.

—El mismo. Cuando vino a hacer la prueba de ingreso lo conocí, y déjame decirte que el chico está muy bien… —Shelly miró de un lado a otro y antes de continuar bajó la voz y se acercó a Bella, quien por auto reflejo también se agachó, en confidencia—. Está más que bien; ay, niña, si tuviera unos treinta años menos…

—¡Shelly! —reprendió Bella y sin embargo no pudo borrar la sonrisa de sus labios al ver cómo la vieja mujer se abanicaba.

—Aún tengo ojos, niña. Aún tengo ojos y me sirven —respondió riendo y guiñándole un ojo. Bella solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Gracias Shelly —se despidió mientras agarraba su café. Agradeció en silencio el agradable calor que le proporcionaba a sus frías manos y se dirigió con lentitud a su clase.

Claro que escuchó sobre él, todos en el pueblo hablaban del misterioso chico Cullen —pueblo chico, infierno grande—, decían que era un muchacho raro que nació con una deformidad: una enorme joroba como el Jorobado de _Notre Dame,_ y que por eso no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie; incluso rondaban historias sobre cómo le pasaban la comida por una rendija, puertecita que solo se abría con una clave secreta. Un día hasta le llegaron rumores de que era una especie de vampiro, pues nadie lo había visto salir a la luz del día y decían que no podía soportar el sol, tanto era así que sus ventanas estaban cubiertas con gruesas cortinas y por las noches rondaba los bosques de Forks, buscando presas fáciles para calmar su sed de sangre. Por mucho tiempo lo creyó, sobre todo hace algunos años, pues su casa quedaba a orillas del bosque; siempre miraba hacia la espesa vegetación y con miedo se aseguraba de cerrar ventanas y cortinas para que nada le sucediera, pero ahora… ¿quién sabía? Ya era una soberana tontería creer en esas cosas, ya no era tan tonta y crédula pues estaba segura de que eran puros cuentos de pueblo, pero por otro lado nadie lo conocía; bueno, si lo habían visto… se arrepintió de no haberle preguntado a la señora Cope más detalles sobre su aspecto. _¿Será verdad que es tan guapo como aseguró?_ Conocía al doctor Cullen, así que seguro Shelly no exageraba… Su curiosidad no hacía más que aumentar a cada paso que daba.

Los chicos llegaron y con ello el timbre de inicio sonó puntual, revisó los desiertos pasillos buscando alguna cara nueva, pero no había rastro, así que decepcionada cerró la puerta, nadie nuevo entró. Llamó a lista y cuando estaba por informarles cuál sería la actividad de las siguientes semanas un suave golpeteo llamó su atención.

—Adelante —la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el chico más guapo que vio en su vida. Definitivamente Shelly no exageró y su propia imaginación se quedó corta. Ese no podía ser más que el chico Cullen, pues el parecido con el doctor era inminente.

En lo primero que se fijó cuando lo vio fue en su cabello, que era del color y el desorden más encantador que vio en su vida; pero luego, unos ojos profundos y verdes establecieron contacto visual con ella de inmediato quedó atrapada…, una fuerza más poderosa que la gravedad le impedía apartar la mirada.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad se obligó a concentrarse, alejando los nervios inesperados que ese nuevo y extraño chico le inspiraba. Le sonrió y aparentando normalidad lo saludó, invitándolo a su clase; por su parte, el muchacho parecía nervioso y a pesar de su tamaño, pues era bastante alto, se veía pequeñito cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los demás alumnos que al parecer lo intimidaban; como es normal las chicas al fijarse en el aspecto encantador de su nuevo compañero no dudaron un solo segundo en insinuarse, puesto que la testosterona Cullen llenó el pequeño recinto como una ráfaga; y ella misma quizá se hubiese tirado encima de chico Cullen si fuera una alumna más…, _¡ay, si lo fuera!_ Pero ese no era el caso. Meneó la cabeza y sonrió divertida.

Se sorprendió al ver que se sentó en los puestos de adelante y los nervios de nuevo empezaron a humedecer sus manos cuando los preciosos zafiros, propiedad de su nuevo alumno, volvieron a ella. Esos ojos… ¿Por qué la miraba así? Parecían hipnotizarla. Y su boca… ¿Por qué parecía tan apetecible? Se sintió como la caperucita roja frente al temible lobo disfrazado de su inocente abuelita.

Continuó con la clase, hablando tan rápido que ni ella misma se entendía, sus manos se movían involuntarias, nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya había superado eso hace bastante tiempo y un simple chico volvía a revivir su estúpido pánico escénico. Pero no, lo que estaba sintiendo no eran los típicos nervios de hablar en público, eran los nervios que se sentía cuando te observaban atentamente, evaluándote, como cuando un cazador mira a su presa antes de devorarla. Los mismos nervios y cosquilleo que solía sentir cuando iba a bañarse al rio la recorrieron de pies a cabeza; nervios a los que se volvió adicta, pues le producía una especie de adrenalina que hacía que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo estallara en infinitas partes.

A veces miraba a Edward y lo atrapaba mirándola, pero él no apartaba sus ojos y eso le molestaba sobremanera, pues no se atrevía a sostenerle por más de un segundo el gesto, no podía, sentía que el salón le daba vueltas y las piernas le flaqueaban. De pronto la habitación empezó a parecerle más caliente de lo normal, un calor tentador la seducía y su mente obnubilada se estaba entregando a fuerza, estaba dispuesta a dejarse consumir en cualquier momento, entregándose más que gustosa a sus más bajos instintos; pero el timbre sonó y por fin soltó un suspiro entre frustrada y aliviada, y una risa entre divertida y nerviosa se le escapó al darse cuenta de que Edward saltó en su puesto.

Una especie de imán la halaba hacia él y se descubrió dando un par de pasos en su dirección, aún embriagada del calor del ambiente, pero cuando vio que Stanley se acercó y empezó a hablarle se detuvo en seco y regresó a su mesa, rogando que nadie se haya dado cuenta, reuniendo sus cosas de manera precipitada. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué le iba a decir si se acercaba? Se estaba comportando como una adolescente, encandilada por el chico nuevo y guapo. ¡Y vaya qué guapo! Resoplo y movió su cabeza tratando de despejarse.

Aturdida salió del salón y se apresuró a llegar al cuarto de baño, donde soltó los libros y se miró en el espejo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos brillaban y en su boca estaba estampada una estúpida sonrisa… ¿Por qué sonreía?

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? Es tu alumno, por Dios —se reprendió a sí misma y se mordió el labio, resoplando antes de echarse un poco de agua en la frente y cuello para despejar su mente antes de volver a salir y enfrentarse al hormiguero en el que en cuestión de segundos se convirtieron los pasillos del instituto debido al cambio de clase.

Pero aun así esos ojos verdes ocupaban por completo su mente, haciendo que se moviera como zombi entre los estudiantes. Un zombi con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

* * *

 **Y sí aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opinan? No resultó ser tan feo como la tonta de Bella pensó en algún momento de su vida jajaja ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué quieren que pase? Quizá acoja alguna de sus ideas, sería lindo :)**

 **Alguien me preguntó sobre la edad de estos dos, en este momento Edward tiene 16 y Bella 23.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio es un hermoso pago para este intento de escritora, leo cada uno con una sonrisa tonta.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, espero actualizar dentro de 15 días… o antes, si el universo conspira :P**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	5. Cartas para Isabella

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Cartas para Isabella**

Cuando Isabella llegó a casa y tiró sus libros encima de la mesa de la cocina, un pequeño sobre se deslizó de su ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta. Le llamó la atención porque su nombre estaba escrito con pulcritud, así que curiosa lo abrió.

" _Alta en el cielo, va la luna de primavera,  
Pienso en ti y dentro de mí estás entera.  
Aquí viene, por las grandes praderas, corriendo hacia mí, la leve brisa.  
Pienso en ti, murmuro tu nombre; y no me siento yo: estoy feliz."_

Lo giró y nada, no ponía quién lo enviaba. Sin embargo, una ola de emoción la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Nunca había recibido una carta de amor, si es que se la podía catalogar así; el poema se le hacía conocido, sin embargo, no logró recordar dónde lo leyó, hace muchos años que no se dedicaba a leer ni a escribir poesía, renunció a ello cuando rompió con su primer amor de preparatoria, Jacob Black; aunque claro, aún conservaba un par de cuadernos donde escribía todo lo que se le ocurría en su época de inspiración poética.

Leyó la carta una vez más y sonrió, ¿quién podría haberle enviado una carta así? ¿Quizá algún compañero del instituto jugándole una broma? Recordó a todo el personal docente de plantel y dos rostros fueron los que la hicieron dudar: Mike Newton, el profesor de deportes, y Jacob Black, sí, su exnovio y actual profesor de biología. No se quedaría con la duda, averiguaría quién era el culpable y se enfrentaría a él; porque, aunque le sacó una sonrisa y aceleró por un momento su corazón, no estaba para bromas de ese tipo, ya no era una adolescente enamoradiza —unos ojos verdes se cruzaron fugaces por su mente, burlándose de ella— que se emociona con una carta romántica.

La puerta principal y el grito de su hermano al llegar la sacaron de su burbuja.

—¡Llegué! —Bella escondió la carta, pero de inmediato se rio, ¿acaso era algo que tenía que ocultar? —Hey, Belli, un buen día al parecer.

—Hola, Emmett. Si, un día bueno.

—Me enteré de que el misterioso Chico Cullen entró al instituto. —El fortachón hombre, jefe de policía y el mayor de los hijos Swan se sentó torpe en una de las cuatro sillas del comedor, dejando su pistola de dotación encima de la mesa—. ¿Ya lo viste? ¿Tiene joroba? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es igual que a ese de la película? ¿Quasimodo es que se llama? —Bella no puedo evitar escupir el trago de agua que tomó, todo el líquido impactó en el impecable uniforme de Emmett. Bella soltó una carcajada y un pequeño rubor subió a sus mejillas al recordar de lleno a su nuevo alumno—. ¡Qué te pasa, tonta! Me mojaste.

Bella se siguió riendo mientras Emmett agarraba una servilleta de la estantería, por su parte Bella trató de disimular su bochorno mientras iba por una toalla para secarse también.

—Deja que papá escuche lo que dijiste; y no seas idiota, claro que no es así, es un chico normal —volvió a sonreír cuando recordó la timidez y los ojos de Edward—. Y qué chismoso eres, quién podría decir que el jefe de policía de Forks era así de hablador.

—No me juzgues, en la estación no tenemos nada más que hacer que hablar, este pueblo es tan tranquilo que nos aburrimos soberanamente, no es como en las películas, donde hay persecuciones y tiroteos.

—Gracias al cielo que no.

—Pues sí —suspiró triste, pero en seguida un brillo diferente surcó sus pupilas—. Aunque así también hay tiempo de distraer la vista con la señorita Hale —guiñó uno de sus azules ojos coquetos, heredados de su madre. Isabella se llevó de inmediato uno de sus dedos a la boca, haciendo el gesto de querer vomitar.

—No quiero saber sobre tus aventuras, hermanito —medio gritó burlándose en cuanto recogía sus libros y escapaba hacia su habitación cuando vio que Emmett le empezaba a lanzar un par de naranjas a la cabeza.

—¡No me lo recuerdes, Swan! —refunfuñó Emmett desde la cocina.

Rosalie Hale era la hija mayor del matrimonio Hale, una de las "solteronas" del pueblo y amor eterno de Emmett, quien no se había atrevido a hablarle ni siquiera en el instituto, donde toda la vida estudiaron; aunque aparentara ser el gran galán con las mujeres, la señorita Hale lo ponía tan nervioso que una vez vomitó delante de ella cuando por fin se atrevió a saludarla desde la otra acera y ella por primera vez en la vida le sonrió. Nunca le había sonreído, siempre se mostraba antipática y gruñona, es ese el motivo de por qué seguía soltera, nadie en el pueblo en su sano juicio la soportaba, aunque tuviera un cabello rubio, hermoso y un cuerpo de infarto, pues era bien sabido que visitaba a diario el gimnasio y cada semana iba al spa y peluquería. Claro que Emmett estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por estar con ella, aún a sabiendas de los testimonios que rondaban de boca en boca por Forks, de sus traumados cinco exnovios, solo que el miedo al rechazo lo paralizaba, la veía tan inalcanzable.

—Quasimodo… —susurró Bella sonriente, cuando se tiró libre en su cama. Con una sonrisa en los labios se fue durmiendo, el cansancio acumulado durante el día cerró sus parpados en cuestión de pocos minutos.

Al día siguiente Isabella se olvidó por completo de la carta que encontró en medio de sus cosas, no fue sino hasta la hora del almuerzo, que se sentó en la solitaria sala de profesores a mordisquear su sándwich de jamón, que la esquina de un sobre, igual al que encontró el día anterior, llamó su atención. Su nombre de nuevo estaba escrito ahí, la abrió y leyó:

" _He pasado toda la noche sin dormir, viendo,  
sin espacio tu figura.  
Y viéndola siempre de maneras diferentes  
de como ella me parece.  
Hago pensamientos con el recuerdo de lo que  
es ella cuando me habla,  
y en cada pensamiento cambia ella de acuerdo  
con su semejanza.  
Amar es pensar.  
Y yo casi me olvido de sentir sólo pensando en ella.  
No sé bien lo que quiero, incluso de ella, y no  
pienso más que en ella.  
Tengo una gran distracción animada.  
Cuando deseo encontrarla  
casi prefiero no encontrarla,  
Para no tener que dejarla luego.  
No sé bien lo que quiero, ni quiero saber lo que  
quiero. Quiero tan solo  
Pensar en ella.  
Nada le pido a nadie, ni a ella, sino pensar."_

Y de pronto se acordó, el autor de ese poema y el de la carta anterior era Fernando Pessoa, un poeta portugués. ¿Pero quién leía a Pessoa en la escuela? Mike no tenía cara de leer a Pessoa, es más, ahora dudaba si algún día había leído siquiera un poema… o un libro. Pero a veces las personas te sorprenden, claro. ¿Y Jacob? Él contaba con el arma de conocerla, sabía que le gustaba la poesía…

Como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, Jacob Black atravesó la puerta de la sala de profesores, mostrando una enorme, blanca y radiante sonrisa cuando vio a Isabella. Jacob Black no parecía para nada un maestro de biología, su atlético y bronceado cuerpo lo hacían parecer como un sexy profesor de deportes o de otra materia menos aburrida, pero su impresionante figura ya no causaba nada en Bella.

—Sabia que te encontraría aquí, preciosa —saludó el hombre que se acercó rápido a Bella para besarla en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de su boca. Cuando Jacob se separó ella lo miró de arriba abajo, extrañada, porque hace mucho tiempo que ya no se sonrojaba cuando él estaba cerca—. ¿Qué?

—¿A qué se debe tanta efusividad? —preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, llevando de forma disimulada la carta que acabó de leer hacia su boca, mordiendo el borde para que él la viera. No quería ser directa, preguntándole si él se la mandó, porque seguro que, si no fue él, le mentiría, lo conocía muy bien para creerlo capaz de eso y más.

—¿Ya no puedo saludarte? —Sin embargo, Bella se dio cuenta que Jacob no tuvo ninguna reacción al ver la carta, dejando claro que él no había sido, soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta estuvo reteniendo y volvió a meter el papel entre sus cosas.

—Pues hace mucho que no me saludas de esta manera, además que ya no te he dado la confianza para hacerlo —Jacob se sentó atrevido sobre el escritorio que estaba frente a la morena y tomándole la mano le sonrió.

—Sabes que los dos tenemos mucha confianza y si la perdiste, ahora te tendrás que acostumbrar, porque ya es hora de que regresemos —Isabella se quedó por un momento en blanco, como analizando lo que acabó de escuchar y realmente planteándose la posibilidad de haberse quedado sorda, porque esas palabras no podían parecerle más absurdas. Su siguiente reacción fue carcajearse, con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones, e incluso, cuando el aire le faltó, se seguía riendo en silencio, como ahogándose. Tuvo que ponerse de pie para poder tranquilizarse un poco y cuando al fin recuperó la compostura, la cara del hombre frente a ella era la de más pura confusión.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó entre risitas.

—Por completo

—No seas imbécil Jacob, ¿de verdad crees que quizá me plantearía la posibilidad de regresar con alguien como tú?

—¿Y por qué no? Tenemos historia y podríamos continuarla, soy tu primer y único amor.

—Aparte de imbécil, iluso —murmuró para sí. ¿Cómo pudo ser novia de él? Se lo atribuyó a que era joven, inexperta y aparte, estúpida—. ¿En serio, Jacob, crees que regresaría contigo después de que me engañaras con Leah? ¡Era mi mejor amiga, por Dios!

—Bella, eso fue hace tantos años, ya supéralo. Además, en esa época era un tonto, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que…

—Ella te sedujo. —Lo dijo entrecomillándolo con sus dedos—. Sí, ya me sé la historia, me lo dijiste, pero no te creo. Y mejor supérame tú. Me largo, me arruinaste el almuerzo. —Es verdad que Jacob fue su primera vez en todos los sentidos, no por nada escribía poesía cuando estuvo con él, pero el hecho que la haya engañado con su mejor amiga de ese tiempo hizo que todo el amor adolescente y apasionado que le tenía muriera de un solo tajo. Agradeció en parte que haya sido cuando estaba lista para irse a la universidad, al menos la carga universitaria sirvió para mantenerla distraída y que su corazón sanara poco a poco.

—Ven, cariño, no seas rogada, eso no te queda y esa historia quedó en el pasado —le susurró Jacob, muy cerca, haciendo a un lado su cabello y pasándole su enorme mano por el cuello mientras ella recogía sus cosas para la siguiente clase—. Recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos, te tenía entre mis manos y…

—Buenas tardes —saludó alguien desde la puerta, sonaba molesto, Jacob no le puso atención, siguió en lo que estaba, susurrándole a Bella suciedades al oído, pero ella supo de quién era esa profunda voz y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando miró y encontró a Edward Cullen de pie, con una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

Incómoda, Isabella se apartó de Jacob, quien frustrado dio un duro golpe en el escritorio.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó el moreno.

—¡No el hables así, es mi alumno! Disculpa, Edward, pasa. Olvidé que te quedé a pasar el material de la siguiente semana —pero Edward no se movió, se quedó mirando fijamente a Jacob, quien también lo estaba retando con la mirada. Isabella, al darse cuenta de ello, se apresuró a acercarse de manera torpe a Edward para darle el libro prometido—. Lo puedes leer desde la página cien, las anteriores son de temas que ya hemos tocado y no creo que sea necesario que las leas. —Fue en ese momento, cuando Edward escuchó tan cerca la voz de su profesora, que relajó un poco los hombros y la miró. Tenerla así lo ponía tímido, más de lo que era, pero no pudo quitar los ojos de ella, de sus sonrosadas mejillas y de su boca de manzana.

—Lo leeré todo —dijo, llevándose la mano hasta su nuca, donde se frotó nervioso.

—Si tu quieres, pero es para el lunes.

—Soy rápido, no se preocupe, profesora.

Un carraspeo los sacó de la pequeña burbuja en la que se encerraron, Isabella se despidió de Edward y éste por su parte se alejó, no sin antes mirar de nuevo con furia al atrevido maestro de biología.

—¿Quién es ese chico?

—Un alumno.

—No lo he visto.

—Es nuevo.

—Ah, es el raro Cullen, ¿verdad? —Pero ella no respondió, se limitó a terminar de recoger sus cosas e irse, sin dirigirle una sola mirada más a Jacob, quien le dijo algo mientras ella se alejaba, pero Bella no le puso atención, pues como ya era normal desde el día anterior, la bruma de unos ojos esmeralda llenaba su mente.

* * *

 **Sí, hasta aquí llega… ¿Qué tal? Edward al parecer se enojó y ese Jacob… jmmm bueno, espero sus opiniones y tomatazos, ¿Les gusta la poesía? ¿Qué poema es su favorito? Las chicas que aún no comentan, déjenme saber qué tal les está pareciendo la historia, me lo hacen saber un poco en sus favoritos y alertas, pero me gustaría leerlas también. Millones de gracias por sus lindos comentarios en el capítulo anterior, cada uno me llena de emoción y me motivan demasiado. Respecto a ellos, no olviden que esta historia es de humor y Romance, así que esperemos no tener tanto drama, y con respecto a la edad, ya se irán aclarando las dudas sobre ello a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos prontito en 15 días o menos, quien sabe y me motivan a publicar más rápido (guiño)**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	6. Inicios de un conquistador

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Inicios de un conquistador**

El segundo día de clases para Edward no terminó tan bien como creyó al inicio de la jornada, la noche anterior se propuso buscar una excusa para acercarse un poquito a Isabella, quería sentirla cerca, así que al momento de ver la oportunidad no dudó en caminar hacia su objetivo y cuando Bella lo miró con esos ojos chocolate, brillantes y hermosos, Edward se quedó en blanco y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Maestra, no estoy acoplándome a las clases como pretendía. ¿Podría recomendarme algún libro donde pueda estudiar los temas que han visto hasta ahora? —Cosa que no necesitaba, pero no supo qué más decir. Cuando ella le sonrió y lo citó a la hora del almuerzo para prestarle el libro, estaba pletórico con la idea de poder encontrarse con Isabella, verla una vez más en ese día, pero ese remedo de hombre tenía sus sucias manos sobre ella y parecía mirarla como un vil pedazo de carne. El calor de la furia empezó a calentarle todo el cuerpo, apuñó las manos y una sola idea cruzaba por su cabeza: muerte. Pero logró controlarse cuando Bella se acercó, le habló y su mirada lo calmó.

Los días siguieron pasando e Isabella Swan descarada y desnuda se paseaba por la mente y los sueños del muchacho, y sin saberlo había robado el corazón del chico más codiciado entre las alumnas. Pero Edward no tenía experiencia en conquistar mujeres, nada con respecto a ellas y claro que no sabía cómo actuar frente a su profesora, se quedaba mudo cuando la tenía en un radar de cinco metros a la redonda. Lo único que tenía claro es que la quería para él; así que una semana, la primera de instituto, le costó darse cuenta de que con sus inseguridades no llegaría a ningún lado, con esa actitud no la enamoraría, pues solo se limitaba a mirarla y eso no estaba dando frutos.

Con la decisión firme, ese fin de semana no durmió, pues se puso a investigar en internet, a leer artículos y publicaciones de cómo conquistar a las mujeres y el cómo era que a ellas les gustaba los hombres. Pero Isabella Swan no era como cualquiera, ella era única y sin embargo no tenía más de dónde agarrarse, no tenía más opción, no sabía cómo encontrar un motivo para acercarse —aparte de regresarle el libro, el cual leyó sagradamente en dos días y aún no devolvía— y conocerla más a fondo para saber qué comida o qué tipo de flores le gustaba para así empezar a demostrarle sus afectos.

Siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que aprendió, el lunes se despertó temprano, con la imagen de un actor llamado Robert Pattinson en la pantalla de su laptop se dispuso a vestirse y peinarse como él, pues en distintos blogs leyó comentarios de muchas chicas que decían que así les gustaba los hombres. Aplacando con gran esfuerzo su obsesión por llevar el cabello acomodado, olvidó el gel y se dejó el cabello tal y como salió de la ducha, solo se pasó la mano por sus hebras bronces para apartarlo del rostro, se puso unos jeans con una camiseta básica blanca y una camisa color mostaza encima, con las mangas dobladas hasta arriba y los botones abiertos, para compeltar unos perfectos y cómodos tenis. Cuando terminó ni siquiera se atrevió a verse en el espejo, no quería arrepentirse y darse cuenta de que se veía ridículo.

—Edward, te dejé el desayuno en… —Su madre empezó a hablarle desde la cocina mientras se iba acercando. Su expresión cuando lo vio fue de total sorpresa—. ¿Por qué no te peinaste?

—Creo que no desayunaré, voy a llevarme algo de fruta. Gracias mamá. —Quiso evadirla y caminó rápido hacia la cocina, sin mirar a su madre, se sentía bastante avergonzado.

—No me has respondido, bebé. ¿Y por qué traes esa ropa?

—Ay, mamá, no tengo tiempo de hablar, voy tarde. —Agarró un par de manzanas. Esme no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, su hijito parecía bastante descuidado.

«¿Será que alguien lo está molestando en el instituto? ¡Le dije a Carlisle que ese lugar no era para él, mi bebé está sufriendo!», pensaba Esme mientras veía a su hijo salir apresurado.

—Si alguien te está golpeando, Edward, solo dímelo, cariño, de inmediato te sacaremos de ese infierno —lloriqueó, corriendo detrás de él.

—No pasa nada, mamá —respondió de afán, subiéndose al auto.

—Pero entonces péinate, cariño. —Le pasó la mano por el cabello y Edward se hizo a un lado—. Y te vas a resfriar, llévate la bufanda y el abrigo —le dio las prendas y Edward rendido se las recibió.

—Gracias, mamá. Nos vemos más tarde. —Cerró la puerta y arrancó.

Esme se quedó mirando cómo el carro se alejaba y varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Sacó el celular, marcando el número de su marido, quien salió muy temprano para ir a trabajar.

—Estoy perdiendo a mi bebé, Carlisle. Lo estoy perdiendo —murmuró apenas él contestó, entrando a la casa para abandonarse a su sufrimiento, escuchando las palabras consoladoras que su esposo le susurraba a través de la línea.

Ese fue el primer cambio de Edward para pasar a ser un conquistador veterano, lo cual no se le dio tan mal después de todo, pues las chicas parecían acercarse a él como abejas al panal, y para ser franco, muy rápido se aburría de ellas, eran tan tontas que no podía soportarlo. En los dos meses que llevaba de clases tuvo a seis chicas entre sus manos y no salía con ellas por más de una semana, así que de manera sorprendente pasó de ser un chico tímido a ser el rompecorazones del instituto de Forks. Y aunque en apariencia, por su prontuario, podría pasar por experto, él solo aprovechaba las oportunidades que sus compañeras le daban, sin exagerar, se le lanzaban y le decían que era muy guapo; pero quien de verdad le importaba no parecía acudir como lo esperaba, su físico no parecía atraer a Isabella. En clases no podía dejar de mirarla e imaginarse infinidad de escenarios en los que la mayoría de las veces estaban horizontalmente sobre el suelo o en el escritorio. Le sonreía, sí, como leyó que debía hacer, hasta se mordía el labio mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, pero ella apartaba sus ojos, como si no quisiera ver a su patético alumno, y así se sentía…, su plan al parecer estaba fallando.

Pero para Bella no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, a pesar de que Edward en lo académico sorprendía, —de hecho ningún profesor tenía quejas, solo elogios para el espléndido estudiante que de manera sorprendente se puso al corriente y superó todas las expectativas—, dar clase con Edward presente se convirtió en una tortura…, una tortura que cuando estaba sola disfrutaba, recordando su mirada y el cómo parecían desnudarla por completo en plena clase, frente de todos, como si conociera cada parte de su cuerpo y la recorriera con esos profundos ojos verdes; le enloquecía su manera de morderse el labio, insinuándole cantidad de escenarios pecaminosos, donde el frío no importaba y el calor de sus cuerpos lo calcinaba todo. Nunca le aceptaría a nadie que incluso se había tocado pensando en él y se recriminó muchas veces por esos pensamientos, pues Edward era su alumno, casi siete años menor… pero su diablo interior mandaba al carajo todas esas ideas y volvía a implantar en su mente al hermoso chico Cullen, con su nuevo y desfachatado aspecto.

Su cambio le impresionó bastante, y cabe decir que, para bien, pues pasó de ser un chico que vestía como un viejito, con los pantalones hasta arriba, con tirantes y el cabello engominado, a una completa fiera masculina, con el cabello desordenado —como acudió el primer día de instituto—, estilo moderno y despreocupado. Pero aun así, cuando lo pensaba, no le desagradaba el antiguo look de Edward, ni su viejo comportamiento, pues con ese cambio vinieron muchas más chicas, que parecían tirarse sobre él y no podía evitar un sentimiento raro que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que entraba al salón y lo encontraba con una nueva chica sobre sus piernas, como justo lo encontró.

—Buenos días —saludó escueta y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, menos Lauren Mallory, la conquista de la semana de Edward Cullen, quien estaba con las manos rígidas sobre la cintura de la chica.

—Podríamos salir y usar el cuarto de aseo, bomboncito. ¿Qué opinas? —murmuró Lauren en el oído de Edward, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Bella lo escuchara, pues Edward seguía ocupando uno de los primeros puestos del salón.

—Señorita Mallory, por si no escuchó, hace… —miró su reloj— un minuto sonó el timbre y la clase empezó. —Le salían chispas por los ojos, los alumnos se hicieron hacia atrás de manera involuntaria, parecía querer fusilar a Lauren, pero ella la miró sin inmutarse, masticando su chicle.

—Ya voy —dijo y se giró hacia Edward—. Seguro le hace falta una buena cogida. —Le murmuró al oído, riendo burlona. Él se quedó rígido, aún procesando las groseras y soeces palabras que escuchó en cuanto Lauren le daba un beso en la mejilla y le guiñaba un ojo coqueto antes de irse a su puesto habitual. Isabella al parecer no escuchó, pues estaba dedicada a organizar sus libros en la mesa mientras refunfuñaba bajo. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Nunca había actuado así, apropósito durante un par de semanas coqueteó y nunca la vio reaccionar como en ese momento. ¿Será que estaba funcionando como decían? ¿Era eso una reacción de celos? ¿Quién podía saberlo? Y lo más importante, ¿a quién podía preguntarle? Estaba solo en eso y solo tenía que descubrirlo, pues tampoco le podía preguntar a Erick Yorkie, un chico asiático de quien se hizo amigo casi desde que llegó —si amigo se le puede decir a sentarse juntos en cada clase que tenían y prestarle un lapicero, el cual nunca llevaba.

Bella por su parte, después de esa reacción impulsiva se arrepintió. ¿Cuántas veces no se enfrentó a la misma escena? Pero cuando escuchó ese comentario tan lanzado por parte de Lauren, y más, el pensar en la respuesta quizá afirmativa de él, la asustó, llevándola a reaccionar de esa manea antes de que Edward se atreviera a responder a ese sucio comentario que, si ella misma se lo hubiese propuesto, no le parecería así. Pero por dentro se negó a eso, se lo atribuyó mejor a que era una falta de respeto a su clase y debía mantener el orden. ¿Además, qué le importaba a ella? Seguro tuvo sexo con todas y cada una de sus conquistas, se le notaba; y ella no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Con el análisis del primer acto del mercader de Venecia empezó la lección, sin más comentarios. Bella estaba con los nervios de punta, algunos alumnos empezaron a cuchichear y de inmediato los regañó, bajándoles un punto en su calificación.

—Saquen una hoja y escriban su nombre en la parte superior, haremos un quiz —anunció seria cuando faltaba media hora para acabar la clase. Por supuesto todos, menos Edward, protestaron, pero Bella ni se inmutó, se limitó a escribir las preguntas en el pizarrón y a informarles que tenían veinte minutos para responderlo.

Los veinte minutos transcurrieron rápidos y el tormento de Bella se intensificó cuando tuvo que pasar por los puestos para recoger los exámenes. Edward, quien había acabado hace cinco minutos estaba con las manos sobre la mesa, con el esfero en la mano, mirando fijo a Bella —como siempre—, ella miró su reloj y se puso en pie.

—¿Terminaste? —le preguntó bajo, acercándose a él, al ver que la miraba y el resto de estudiantes aún seguían con las miradas gachas, escribiendo.

Edward asintió, sin dejar de mirarla; Bella se puso nerviosa y se dispuso a agarrar la hoja que estaba sobre el escritorio, pero Edward muy sutil le tocó la mano, enviando infinidad de descargas eléctricas que corrieron veloces desde sus dedos de la mano hasta la punta del dedo chiquito del pie; un roce que podría haberse visto como accidental, pero que no lo fue, pues con la mirada le decía que no solo quizo acariciar su mano. El tiempo pareció detenerse, sus profundos ojos verdes la tenían atrapada y el brillo de determinación apareció una milésima de segundo antes de que sintiera cómo la gran mano de Edward tomaba sus dedos con más firmeza, apretándolos. Asustada por la sensación que le produjo apartó la mano como si le quemara y rápido se dirigió a los demás puestos para recoger las hojas, escuchando protestas de quienes aún no habían terminado.

Ese simple gesto la sorprendió y la aturdió al parecer de por vida, pues una semana pasó desde ese día y no podía dejar de ansiar tan solo un toque más.

* * *

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Lo terminé antes y aquí está. ¿Opiniones? ¿Quejas? ¿Reclamos? Déjenme todo lo que quieran decir en sus comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus rr del capítulo anterior, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	7. Sueños sucios

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Sueños sucios**

Arruinó todo, desde hace una semana Isabella no lo miraba ni siquiera de reojo. ¿En qué minuto le pasó por la cabeza traspasar el límite del contacto físico? Era el más estúpido de los hombres, un idiota, un desadaptado, incapaz de conquistar a una mujer. ¿Por qué no pudo ser un chico normal e ir desde pequeño a la escuela como todos? Entonces así sabría cómo enamorar a una chica sin arruinarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida odió a _Fräulein_ Helga. ¿De qué le servía haber adquirido infinidad de conocimientos sobre historia, ciencia y matemáticas? Nada de eso le servía para seducir a una mujer, ni siquiera ser un experto en anatomía. ¡Y vaya que sabía cómo era cuerpo de una chica! Lamentablemente su estricta institutriz, nada le enseñó sobre cómo llegar al corazón de una.

Quiso preguntarle a su padre, pero no se atrevió, porque cómo llegas y le dices a tu progenitor: «Papá, me gusta una chica y quiero conquistarla, pero como soy un ermitaño, no sé cómo hacerlo. Enséñame porque Helga no lo hizo, dime, ¿cómo sedujiste a mamá?» ¡Claro que no podía hacer eso! Imaginar a Carlisle en esos menesteres con Esme se le antojaba asqueroso, demasiado extraño, hasta para él.

Suspiró frustrado después de escuchar un "crac" y sentir la tinta manchar su mano debido a la fuerza ejercida sobre el esfero con el que estaba escribiendo. Se apresuró a limpiar todo con papel sanitario y cuando volvió a sentarse en su escritorio se dio cuenta de que la carta que escribió con tanto amor se arruinó. La arrugó y la tiró al cesto de basura de donde casi rueda debido a la cantidad absurda de hojas echadas a perder. Agarró una hoja nueva y empezó otra vez:

" _Lilith, madre de la noche, criatura rebosante de sensualidad_

 _Ven a mi lecho a reposar._

 _Si Adán te despreció, eso en mí no has de encontrar._

 _Pues ante ti me he de arrodillar…"_

Lo rompió y lo tiró, recriminándose por su falta de imaginativa. ¿Ni siquiera un poema podía escribir que no fuera sacado de alguna parte de internet o de un libro? Enojado y muy desilusionado salió por la puerta trasera de la casa, por aquel sendero que recorría desde que era un niño.

En una de sus clandestinas expediciones encontró un prado, que de inmediato se convirtió en su refugio, a donde corría a esconderse cuando _Fräulein_ Helga lo abrumaba a tal punto que prefería escapar por un rato así lo regañaran después. Ese lugar había sido testigo de llantos y risas, de juegos infantiles y de juegos no tan inocentes de un adolescente hormonal, así que cuando llegó se sintió en casa.

Se sentó en el árbol caído de siempre, pensando en la carta que no pudo escribir, preguntándose si alguna vez podría hacer algo que viniera de su corazón y no simples cosas aprendidas. Sus dedos se enroscaron en su cabello, revolviendo las hebras que crecieron mucho desde que decidió cambiar de estilo y no cortarse tan a ras. Suspiró, y al alzar el rostro se encontró frente al sendero prohibido; las manos le empezaron a temblar, un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y se estremeció, pero en seguida, valiéndose de un impulso del momento, se puso en pie y antes de arrepentirse corrió hasta llegar al lugar que por puro accidente descubrió hace poco más de un año.

Diez pasos le faltaban para llegar y de repente se detuvo, la adrenalina corría libre por su cuerpo y su corazón emprendió una latir aún más frenético que la carrera hasta ahí pudo obligarlo. Dudoso empezó a salvar la distancia que le restaba, sintiendo que quizá ahora no sería tan suertudo.

 _«¿Estará ahí?_ » A pesar de haberla visto sagradamente todos los sábados, la duda invadía sus sentidos cada vez que acudía a presenciar la lujuriosa escena: una mujer, cual ninfa desnuda, mojada y perfecta se bañaba en el río, sin ningún tipo de tapujo ni temor a ser descubierta.

En ese tiempo estaba estudiando sobre las leyendas alrededor del mundo, en particular, las que hablaban sobre mujeres hermosas que tentaban a hombres incautos. Con _Fräulein_ Helga tuvieron intensos debates sobre la veracidad de esas historias; sin embargo, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que eran inventos de la gente para disculpar sus pecados carnales. Y, sin embargo, aun teniendo convicción sobre su hipótesis, por varios días creyó que ella era una aparición, un ente sobrenatural ante la cual quería caer rendido, sumirse en el pecado, justificando con vehemencia a los hombres de las historias, que cayeron rendidos a los pies de esos demonios.

Demonio que —luego de razonar que semejante perfección no podía ser producto de su imaginación—, lo tentaba una y otra vez a recorrer aquel sendero de la perversión… Un súcubo y al mismo tiempo un ángel que lo enamoró y no tuvo nombre, hasta el primer día de instituto cuando conoció a su maestra de literatura.

En el momento que abrió la puerta de su nuevo salón de clases y la vio, no supo discernir si era un sueño o una mala jugada del destino, pero al inspeccionar sus facciones, ojos vivaces y achocolatados, su sonrisa y labios, no cabía duda alguna, la nueva maestra era su ninfa del bosque, la que se bañaba desnuda en el río. Fue entonces que a su memoria acudió la voz de _Fräulein_ Helga, diciéndole que las coincidencias no existen, y claro que no; para Edward, el que su profesora y la chica que espiaba —de la que se enamoró en secreto hace tanto tiempo— fueran las mismas, no era una coincidencia, era mucho más que eso, era una señal, él y ella estaban predestinados.

Cuando se paró en el lugar de siempre, tras unas hojas grandes, la vio. Al parecer había acabado de llegar, pues estaba terminando de quitarse las pequeñas bragas y sus turgentes glúteos quedaron a la vista, Edward cerró por unos segundos los ojos, imaginando que podía tocarlos y sentir la firmeza de su carne. Cuando volvió a mirar, ella ya estaba en la orilla del rio, se estaba sentado en una de las piedras lajas y empezó a humedecer sus piernas; fue cuando todo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta para Edward, pues ella ahuecó sus manos y llevó un poco de agua hasta su rostro, de donde el líquido se deslizó perezoso por sus hombros, dejando al final pequeñas gotitas que resplandecían con los escasos rayos solares que se colaban entre las espesas nubes. En seguida pasó las manos por sus senos, erectos debido al frío, dejando también una estela de humedad que Edward quiso recorrer con su lengua.

Poco a poco ella se metió en el rio, paso a paso, pisando con cuidado las piedras del fondo, el agua empezó a cubrirla hasta que desapareció y segundos después emergió, con la cabeza hacia atrás, escurriendo agua de su cabello y piel.

Siempre era el mismo ritual y a pesar de tantas veces haberlo presenciado, nunca se cansaba, siempre le parecía la primera vez y se regodeaba con cada movimiento de la mujer, a la que ahora podía llamar Isabella. Era tan emocionante estar vivenciando algo tan prohibido que su excitación aumentaba cada vez más, y como ya era normal, empezó a sentir la incomodidad de sus pantalones.

Un pie mal puesto sobre una rama seca fue el detonante, Bella escuchó el ruido, se giró de inmediato y lo vio… Ahí en la orilla del río, escondido detrás de un arbusto y a la vez no, petrificado y con los ojos amplios —tal como quedó ella—, estaba Edward Cullen, espiándola, y al parecer no tenía intención de moverse de su sitio, pues por largo rato la miró fijo.

 _«¡Corre, Bella!»_ Su mente trabajaba veloz, obligándola a moverse, huir, pero sus manos se limitaron a cubrir sus senos e intimidad. Se sentía aturdida, como si aquellos ojos verdes la hubieran hipnotizado; así que llevada por quién sabe qué hechizo enfermo, quitó sus manos, se giró hacia el río y siguió bañándose, tratando de acallar su frenético corazón que parecía querer inundar todo el bosque con su tamborileo.

¿Qué le pasaba y por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué no se vistió y se fue de ahí apenas lo vio, corriendo a denunciar el acoso o tan siquiera le reclamó? Se supone que es la reacción normal cuando descubres que alguien, sobre todo el chico que es tu alumno te está mirando sin tu consentimiento mientras te bañas desnuda. Y, más aún, ¿hace cuánto Edward Cullen la observaba? ¿Era la primera vez? No tenía respuesta a esas ni a ninguna del resto de preguntas que se empezaron a acumular en su mente; solo una pequeña parte de su cerebro se concentraba en el sensual cosquilleo de las gotas de agua deslizándose por cada curva de su cuerpo cuando se sumergía y volvía a emerger del gélido y cristalino líquido.

Un suave gruñido, que casi se confunde entre el ruido del agua y del viento sobre las hojas, hizo que mirara sobre su hombro. Edward seguía ahí, estupefacto y tan tenso como el arco que está a punto de lanzar una flecha, quizá aún más. Bella se mordió con ligereza el labio y le sonrió antes de bajar un poco la mirada del rostro perfecto del chico Cullen y llevarse una gran sorpresa: estaba a una distancia de cinco metros y era visible a la perfección el enorme bulto en sus pantalones, evidenciando su gran tamaño y excitación.

Sin saber cómo actuar, otra vez se mordió el labio para no soltar un audible y vergonzoso gemido. ¿Era normal querer que en ese mismo momento tu mejor alumno se bajara la bragueta y saliera de entre los matorrales para cogerte hasta perder el sentido? No, no lo era, sobre todo porque esa idea parecía salida del más sucio video porno que había visto en su vida, e inocente creyó que eso no pasaba en la vida real.

Pero de manera paradójica ahí estaba, desnuda, y caliente, queriendo saber si Edward Cullen en follar también era tan bueno como en literatura. Pensó que sí, un hombre como él, tan guapo, debía tener una gran experiencia en las artes amatorias; y es que eso era para ella, un hombre, pues no podía ver a un simple chico de dieciséis años, porque incluso lo imaginó como un vampiro cachondo que se alimenta de su presa, mientras la folla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Apartó esas ideas idiotas y apretó las piernas por instinto, tratando de calmar la ola de lujuria que la abrumaba.

 _«¿Pero qué te pasa?»,_ se recriminó, pues Edward podría ser perfectamente su hermano menor si Renée y Charlie hubieran tenido otro hijo.

Asustada por las posibles reacciones reflejas de su cuerpo, obnubilándola a pasos agigantados, pues de pronto se le antojó genial la idea de masturbarse delante del joven, se vistió con rapidez y corrió sin descanso hasta su casa, donde agradeció encontrarla sola, pues su aspecto le daría a Emmett mil y un motivos para que se burlara, y para sus padres ella continuaba casta y pura, cosa que su cabello y calor corporal, visible por sus mejillas, no dejaba dudas de su pecado, como lo suele llamar su madre.

Con rapidez se metió a la ducha y se enjabonó, sintiéndose de repente sucia, como si el hecho de tener esos pensamientos la mancillara; sin embargo, el calor del agua no ayudó en nada a su estado de excitación, con un jadeo de rendición cerró los ojos e imaginó que la delicada esponja enjabonada y las gotas de agua eran las manos de Edward, que acariciaban su cuello y bajaban por sus hombros hasta ahuecar sus pechos, acariciando cada recoveco de su piel.

Continuó con el mismo movimiento hasta que su mano por instinto trazó un caminó hacia el sur, hasta su intimidad, donde dos de sus dedos se abrieron paso entre sus labios menores y empezaron a masajear con lentitud su botón del placer…

 _Pudo sentir cómo Edward descorrió la puerta de la ducha y su cuerpo la aprisionó contra la pared, su duro miembro, seduciéndola, enterrándose en sus nalgas, sacando lentos gemidos de su parte._

— _¿Así me quieres? —le murmuró al oído y ella no encontró más que asentir con la cabeza con un entrecortado siseo. El cuerpo del joven hombre se detuvo y ella lloriqueó frustrada._

— _No te detengas, por favor —suplicó._

— _Entonces no acalles tus palabras, quiero que me digas cómo me quieres._

— _Quiero que te entierres en mí, quiero sentirte, foll… —pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando sintió a una de sus grandes manos agarrarla con fuerza de la cintura para empinar su trasero y acercarla a su pelvis, mientras la otra le hacía compañía a su propia mano y aceleraba los movimientos en su clítoris antes de penetrarla sin compasión._

Sus dedos siguieron trabajando por unos segundos más, no necesitó mucho más tiempo, hasta que explotó.

—Edward —susurró entre jadeos. Su cuerpo desmadejado cayó sobre el frío piso. El agua caliente con suavidad caía en su espalda cuando un suave golpe en la puerta la puso alerta.

—Hija, llegamos hace un rato, ¿estás bien?

 _«¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Habrá escuchado algo?»_ , Bella pensó alarmada, por lo que solo atinó a contestar:

—Eh… Sí, mamá, estoy bien. Estoy terminando de bañarme.

—Está bien, cariño. Trajimos pizza de pepperoni.

—Súper, me cambio y bajo.

—Vale.

Cuando bajó a comer tenía miedo de que quizá la hayan escuchado, pero para su fortuna, al parecer no fue así, pues su padre y hermano estaban ya en la mesa, y como cualquier otro día la saludaron al igual que su mamá, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sirvió su ración de pizza.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy, hija? —Y así empezó la conversación familiar, que versó sobre los días de cada uno y algunos de los chismes del pueblo.

Ya más tarde, en el resguardo de su habitación, cuando estaba sacudiendo la ropa sucia y poniéndola en el canasto correspondiente, fue cuando se dio cuenta que en el afán de agarrar sus prendas y huir de Edward, había dejado su ropa interior olvidada.

.

.

.

Edward no podía dar crédito a lo que acabó de ver. ¿De verdad Isabella Swan, su maestra, con la que tanto tiempo fantaseó lo descubrió, y en lugar de correr despavorida, gritándole que era un depravado, se bañó para él? Por supuesto salió corriendo después, no la juzgaba, pero por varios minutos se bañó y acarició su cuerpo, siendo consciente de que él estaba ahí.

No imaginó eso, ¿verdad? Porque si fue así estaba muy, pero muy mal, ya que esa escena lo excitó como nunca lo hizo ningún otro sueño sucio, y ese fue el detonante que su imaginación necesitó para empezar a reproducir millones de millones de escenarios donde hacia suya a Isabella Swan. Escenas que eran indecentes para un chico que nunca había visto pornografía…

 _Isabella Swan regresó y encontró al joven hombre, desnudo en el lugar donde estuvo; Edward la miró y ella le devolvió el gesto con mirada brillante y lujuriosa, su lengua salió a recorrer su labio inferior en cuanto se acercaba con una ondeante bata blanca, que transparentaba todo su esbelto cuerpo y la aureola de sus senos; su larga cabellera revoloteaba con el viento gélido y danzaba alrededor del rostro de la muchacha, para Edward se le asemejó a una deidad._

 _Un jadeo involuntario salió del pecho del joven cuando sintió el calor de la mujer, la tenía tan cerca, pero cuando quiso tocarla su cuerpo no reaccionó más que con temblores, estaba sudando cuando el aliento de Isabella le golpeó en el cuello y después la escuchó murmurar._

— _Hazme tuya, mi Señor._

— _Pero no sé qué hacer —susurró e Isabella lo miró con ternura, y sin mediar palabra le llevó una mano a sus pechos._

El gruñido fuerte de Edward al correrse inundó el solitario y frío bosque, por algunos momentos más su mano derecha siguió subiendo y bajando. El líquido lechoso estaba por todas partes, chorreado en su abdomen y en las piedras de alrededor; eso ya le pasó, pero no a esa cantidad, sin embargo, cuando su respiración se normalizó, con muecas de asco empezó a limpiar el desastre, agarrando con sus manos agua del río y lavando cada mancha, e incluso, temblando de frío, se metió al río para bañarse. Fue cuando descubrió, solitarias y casi perdidas entre dos piedras, unas pequeñas bragas blancas.

Esa tarde Edward no regresó a casa sino hasta entrada la noche, pues su deseo carnal no disminuyó hasta que se masturbó tres veces más y de nuevo se bañó, donde lo hizo otra vez con la ropa interior de Isabella en una mano, imaginándose que ella era la hermosa mujer de una leyenda celta que leyó, quien surgía de la espesura del bosque en busca de un unicornio, un ser fabuloso al que quería hacer suyo; pero en su lugar lo encontraba a él, quien gustoso se entregaba a sus redes electrizantes y cautivadoras. Antes de correrse se llevó las bragas a la nariz, ansiando oler la exquisitez de su cuerpo… y contrario a lo que pensó, el gesto con la ropa interior usada de ella no lo encontró sucio, por el contrario, le pareció lo más excitante del universo.

Cuando llegó a su casa entró de puntitas hasta su habitación, rogando que su madre no lo haya visto, porque aún llevaba el cabello húmedo; sin embargo, apenas cerró la puerta la escuchó.

—Edward, cariño, baja para cenar —lo llamó desde las escaleras.

—Ya voy mamá. —Rápido se cambió de ropa, pues llevaba barro y ramitas diversas sobre su camisa y cabello. Se vio una vez más al espejo y tomó aire profundo.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo apenas bajó y se sentó en el comedor, frente a una humeante y deliciosa cena.

—No es nada, cariño —habló Esme desde la cocina, de donde emergió con el postre. Se sentó en frente de su hijo y le sonrió antes de empezar a comer—. Qué bueno que te bañaste, mi amor, cuando llegas de tus paseos por el bosque apestas —Edward casi se atraganta con la comida, pero logró disimularlo con una tosecita—. Y aparte te vas a enfermar. ¿Ves por qué te digo que cuando salgas lleves tu suéter y bufanda?

A Edward a veces le exasperaba tanto que su mamá lo sobreproteja. ¿O es que así eran todas las mamás del mundo? Pues según noticias que leyó, algunas hasta descuidaban a sus hijos, lo que lo llevaba a rogar que su madre fuera un poquito descuidada con él.

—No es nada, mamá, estoy bien. —Esme rodó los ojos y cambió de tema, pero Edward ya no le puso atención, pues su mente divagaba.

Ahora no sabía qué paso seguir con Isabella, lo que pasó en el rio no lo esperó ni en un millón de años. No podía negar que en su momento quiso correr hacia ella, salvar los pasos que los separaba y por fin besarla, como tantas veces lo soñó, pero su maldito cuerpo no reaccionó como quería y en parte lo agradeció. ¿Porque cuáles hubieran sido las consecuencias de eso?

« _Un paso a la vez»_ , se alentó mentalmente.

Esa noche, recto en su cama, con la vista fija en el techo se durmió pensando en el lunes; no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora, no sabía cómo iba a mirar a su profesora a los ojos. Sin embargo, una sonrisa tontarrona se apoderó de sus labios, pues sobre su nochero estaba una nueva carta, esta vez escrita por él, la cual de nuevo en secreto le dejaría a Isabella entre sus libros —un recurso cliché y anticuado, que se le ocurrió usar desde el primer día, cuando a la hora del almuerzo empezó a buscar maneras de alagarla, pero nunca como un arma de conquista, a pesar de que _Fräulein_ Helga le contó que era así como enamoraban a las mujeres hace mucho tiempo—, con la esperanza de que si algún día se daba cuenta de que era él quien le mandaba cartas, se haya enamorado así sea por sus letras.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora entre estos dos después de semejante escenita? jajaja Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan sus comentarios, es un placer leerlas y saber que se toman tiempo para leerme y dejarme saber sus opiniones.**

 **Quiero agradecer la inmensa ayuda de mi amiga adorada, Sol, que sin ella este capítulo sería un desastre, porque creo que es super claro el cambio, además que el capítulo habría sido muy corto sin sus correcciones y sugerencias.**

 **Amiga, te amo** _ **"Tú saltas, yo salto".**_

 **Antes de irme quiero aclarar que los versos del poema que estaba escribiendo Edward, los de Lilith, los saqué de una página de internet, llamada "Mundo Poesía", la verdad no queda claro quién es el autor, pero está en esa página y no es mío.**

 **Con esta historia nos leemos en 15 días.**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	8. Apolo y Daphne

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Apolo y Daphne**

Cuando llegó el lunes Bella deseó que hubiera tardado un poco más, para al menos terminar de recuperar la cordura. Dos días no le fueron suficientes. Sin embargo, justo ahora, a las nueve treinta de la mañana, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para torturarla, jactándose de su precario autocontrol y de sus nervios, que la tenían comiéndose las uñas. Y con justa razón, pues un descarado Edward la miraba fijo desde su puesto, lo que no era una novedad, pero ahora era por completo consciente de la mirada lujuriosa de su aplicado alumno.

Así que, advirtiendo que no iba a poder hablar como una persona cuerda, pidió a sus estudiantes hacer un resumen del último acto de Otelo, mientras ella pretendía leer un libro. Tratando de disimular y mirando de reojo, encontró que Edward seguía clavándole la mirada en cuanto sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Respirando profundo y muy avergonzada desvió la mirada y giró el libro, el cual estaba _leyendo_ al revés. Esta vez Bella de verdad intentó leer algo de lo que sostenía en sus manos.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando se dio cuenta que estuvo leyendo muchas veces la misma página y no entendió nada. Armándose de valor bajó su vieja edición de Cumbres Borrascosas y observó la clase: todos estaban de cabeza gacha escribiendo, menos Edward, quien parecía nunca haber dejado de mirarla, pese a que había terminado su trabajo en tiempo récord, sin necesidad de volver a leer la obra, pues se la sabía de memoria. Por unos minutos verde y marrón se conectaron, remembrando en silencio el momento que compartieron el fin de semana.

Fue Edward quien, cuando llevó a su rostro un objeto sacado de su bolsillo, hizo que Bella reaccionar del hechizo en el que estaba envuelta. Su boca se abrió de sorpresa al ver tamaña desfachatez. ¡Eran sus bragas! Eran las bragas que dejó olvidadas en el rio y ahora estaban en manos del descarado chico Cullen, quien con osadía las olisqueó mientras le sonreía aún más amplio. Bella se alarmó y miró a los demás alumnos, pero al parecer nadie les estaba poniendo cuidado y al estar Edward en primera fila tampoco podían ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Le parecieron siglos los minutos en los que él repitió esos gestos, entre su nariz, su boca… mareándola, sin quitarle un solo momento la mirada de encima, como si estuviera sopesando las mil y una maneras de cogerla en ese mismo instante.

Isabella empezó a sentir la tensión, un par de gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su cuello hasta perderse entre sus senos, pese a que el clima estaba muy bajo como para sentir calor; se removía inquieta en el asiento hasta que ya no soportó la tensión y, rompiendo la conexión de miradas, se puso en pie, empezando a caminar entre los asientos. Todos estaban bastante concentrados, leyendo el libro y escribiendo, otros cuantos cuchicheando con sus compañeros de al lado esperando que les ayudaran, pero cuando pasó por el lado de Edward sintió que una de sus manos se apoderó fuerte de una de sus nalgas, tomándola por sorpresa. Edward no se movió cuando Bella no hizo movimiento alguno y solo se quedó ahí, dejándose hacer, sintiendo y delirando, gritándose para sí misma que debía apartarse, pero ¿acaso quería? La respuesta era negativa. Respirando profundo Bella lo miró de reojo sobre su hombro, sonriéndole para seguir caminando.

Para Edward esta experiencia estaba siendo divertida, estimulante y lo más temerario que había hecho en mucho tiempo, nunca experimentó algo como eso, se sentía poderoso y más vivo que nunca, dispuesto a todo. ¡Al fin pudo tocarla! No como soñó, sin prenda alguna mediando entre sus pieles, pero aún así fue intenso, el calor que el cuerpo de Bella emanaba le recorrió cada partícula de su ser, pero cuando terminó la clase e Isabella le pidió que se quedara, cerrando la puerta cuando todos salieron y solo quedaron ellos dos.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_ —se preguntó para sí, tragando pesado. Le agarró el trasero tal y como vio en las imágenes de internet, siguió paso por paso lo que leyó en algún blog, donde ponían qué debes hacer para coquetear y conquistar a una mujer, pero ¿qué le seguía a eso? Quizá no agarró como debía, quizá debió mover la mano o apretar un poquito, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando su mano tocó la carne sobre la tela del pantalón, que se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel, se sentía tan bien, tan firme que de pronto toda su sangre se aglomeró en un solo sitio que pedía atención. Su diatriba interna se detuvo cuando Isabella lo llamó desde la puerta, donde se quedó recostada, y él como reflejo la miró hipnotizado.

—No puedo soportar más esto —murmuró Bella y sus palabras llegaron como eco hasta oídos de Edward, como un lamento, como un ruego, una rendición.

Edward se llenó de pánico, sus manos empezaron a temblar y no encontraba su voz, solo podía ser testigo de la lucha interna que Bella libraba y que ahora era totalmente visible para él. Quería salvar los pocos metros que los separaban y abrazarla, sostener su frágil cuerpo y suplicarle que ese no era su objetivo, que solo quería conquistarla pero que fracasó y ahora se rendiría. Como un buen perdedor se alejaría…

El hombre coqueto y la actitud seductora que Isabella había visto desapareció, siendo remplazada por un chico inseguro y tímido que parecía pequeñito frente a ella, asustado y con las manos en los bolsillos. La ternura opacó un poco al deseo por unos momentos, los necesarios para que sus pies la llevaran hasta él y lo mirara hacia arriba, en su bien puesto metro ochenta y cinco, sobrepasándola por mucho. Él la miró desde su posición, parecía una pequeña leona al acecho, imponente y temeraria, así que por instinto caminó hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda tocó la pared y los pechos de Bella se pegaron a su abdomen cuando lo acorraló. Bajó el rostro para mirarla y su agitada respiración lo golpeó. Era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

—No… no lo volveré a hacer, discúlpeme. Yo… —balbuceó aterrado, encontrando al fin aliento para formar algunas palabras, creyendo que Isabella iba a recriminarle su actuar.

Por el contrario, ella alzó sus manos y acarició su pecho, logrando que el chico se estremeciera bajo las manos pequeñas de la mujer que tanto tiempo anheló.

—Dime, Edward, ¿qué quieres de mí?

¿Que qué quería? Quería tocarla, quería besarla, que ella lo tocara y lo besara, y después de los deseos físicos satisfechos, quería pasar tiempo con ella, reírse de tonterías, todas esas cosas que leyó en libros y vio en internet; y luego quería seguir besándola, tocándola y amándola… todas esas respuestas se aglomeraban en su mente, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca y tenía miedo de lo que ella podía pensar de eso, quizá era demasiado abrumador. Sin embargo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire siguió a sus instintos, ¿porque qué más le quedaba?

—Todo. Quiero todo de ti, Isabella —murmuró, claro y conciso antes de girarla y unir por fin sus labios, aprisionando su cuerpo contra la muralla.

Las delicadas manos de Bella subieron al cuello de Edward, las de él, temblorosas pero decididas se apoderaron rápido de su cintura mientras sus bocas se encontraban, tímidas y torpes, sobre todo porque Edward jamás había besado y no sabía qué hacer, tenía la teoría de varios videos de novelas que vio y de sus patéticas prácticas con chupetas, helados y con algunas fotografías que capturó en secreto de Isabella, pero la realidad era por completo distinta. No sabía cómo mover los labios, no sabía qué hacer con su lengua o cómo encajar sus bocas, así que cuando empezó a moverlos fue un desastre; los de Bella se movían a un ritmo diferente, delicados, lentos, pero él lo quería rápido y hambriento.

—Shh —susurró Bella, apartándose un poco, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba y las manos en su cintura empezaban a temblar, nervioso. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró con los párpados cerrados y su entrecejo fruncido.—. Mírame —ordenó quedito, jadeando un poco. Él hizo caso de inmediato—. Relájate. —Le sonrió—. Lento, suave —susurró sobre los labios del muchacho, logrando que los sentidos de Edward se nublaran al instante.

Y ahora, por primera vez, Edward empezó a tomarse el tiempo de llenarse con el aliento de Isabella, de saborear el momento y los carnosos labios de ella. Con timidez abrió la boca, recibiendo el labio inferior de Bella entre los suyos, abrazándolo, degustando el sabor a café y leche que desprendía de su carne.

Y así se besaron con lentitud, Edward aún tenía mucho que aprender, pero eso no le quitó mérito.

Bella se sintió desfallecer cuando un pequeño gemido salió de lo profundo del pecho de Edward cuando ella tomó ventaja y succionó un poco su labio, mordiéndolo en el proceso de soltarlo. El sabor mentolado, sus labios suaves y húmedos, temerosos, como si nunca hubieran besado ¿Sería eso posible? Bella no podía dar crédito a eso, no mostraba ser un chico que jamás había besado. Alejó esa idea pues atribuyó el fallo a los nervios del momento.

—No te arrepientas de esto, por favor —suplicó Edward, separándose un poco para tomar aire y volver a atacar sus labios.

—Nunca —fue lo único que soltó antes halar mucho más al joven y besarlo más profundamente.

Un golpe en la puerta, anunciando que alguien estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar, los hizo separar de manera abrupta. Sin darse cuenta Bella se encontró del otro lado del salón, tomando lentas bocanadas de aire e intentando arreglar su aspecto, mientras Edward hacía lo propio y agarraba su bolso.

—En el rio, a las cuatro —murmuró Bella. Sus ojos brillaban y le sonrió después de morderse el labio, él le regresó el gesto, cómplice, mirando cómo Isabella abría la puerta, como si dentro de ese salón no hubiera pasado nada más que una tranquila conversación entre un alumno y su profesora. Por su parte, Edward aprovechó para dejar una carta dentro del bolso de Isabella antes de salir.

.

.

.

 _Querida Isabella_

 _Esto no es otro poema, porque ya no quiero trascribir letras que siento pero que no son mías._

 _Eres preciosa._

 _Quiero escribir mil versos para ti, pero lo cierto es que no soy poeta, solo quiero trazar con mis dedos sobre tu piel, dibujar infinitas líneas que solo yo podré recorrer y reconocer._

 _Quisiera poder decir todo lo que siento estando frente a ti, decírtelo a la cara, pero el temor me consume, miedo a tu reacción y a que no me aceptes._

 _Eres tan hermosa_

 _Y aún no puedo creer que seas real, cuando te vi en aquel rio pensé que eras una diosa, divina como una ninfa, creada solo para ser idolatrada._

 _Déjame amarte, mi Daphne adorada. No hagas de mi un Apolo, no me destruyas, Laurel de mis amores._

 _Estoy a tus pies._

 _Siempre tuyo, Edward._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Y sí, eso es todo. Siento mucho la demora, Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Déjenme saber sus opiniones, ¿qué tal va la cosa? ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su inmensa paciencia.**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	9. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es mía.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?**

Solo faltaban un par de días para el veinte de junio, así que lo que pasó con Isabella y lo que esperaba que ocurriera, Edward no podía considerarlo menos que un gran regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Se iba a encontrar con ella…, a solas, y la mera idea tenía desbocado a su corazón.

Desde el beso, flotaba entre clase y clase con una enorme sonrisa y un rubor imposible de ocultar, rememorando detalle a detalle el momento: la calidez, los suspiros, el sabor almizclado de su suave carne, el cuerpo menudo de Bella entre sus manos, la curvatura de su cintura…

Alejó esos pensamientos pecaminosos, Helga no lo educó para ser un neandertal, por el contrario, sí para ser un romántico caballero y, aunque sabía que ese tipo de comportamiento estaba obsoleto, su conciencia le recriminaba todas las suciedades que su cuerpo hormonal le obligaba a imaginar, ya que no quería que Isabella creyera que solo la necesitaba para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos; por el contrario, pretendía amarla y adorarla sobre todas las cosas.

Demás está decir que, debido al estado de abstracción en el que se encontraba, las clases de ese día pasaron como un borrón, y ni siquiera supo qué fue lo que sucedió en cada una de ellas. Apenas terminó la jornada, Edward se apresuró a llegar a casa, pero cuando se vio en su cuarto, arreglado y perfumado, sentado en el _puff_ al lado de la ventana, las cuatro de la tarde no parecía llegar rápido, y los minutos se hacían días.

Con impaciencia se arregló una vez más el cabello, teniendo especial cuidado que cada hebra debía estar ordenada en medio del desorden. Miró el reloj y apenas habían pasado dos minutos, así que decidió adelantarse y esperarla en el río, ansiando poder calmarse antes que ella llegara.

.

.

.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —se preguntó para sí cuando llegó y recorrió el lugar.

¿Había algo distinto? Los colores eran los mismos, al parecer nada alteraba el típico verde de Forks; los árboles en el mismo lugar, las piedras se sentían iguales...

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora el río le parecía extraño? Claro que no de mal modo, porque, aunque conocía como la palma de su mano cada parte, ahora era consciente que cuando Isabella llegara, ese sitio se convertiría de manera oficial en su «nido de amor». Quiso brincar como un crío de ocho años ante la idea, pero se contuvo, pues llegó un momento en el que empezó a plantearse que quizá todo fue un sueño, que aquel beso nunca sucedió y la cita sólo pasó en su imaginación.

¿Acaso desde que se propuso conquistar a Isabella no se despertaba varias veces pensando que lo había logrado y luego un gran dolor entre las piernas lo bajaba a la realidad? Pero no, todo lo que esa mañana sucedió en el salón de clase fue bastante real y hermoso; incluso, si cerraba los ojos aún podía sentirla y sus labios hormigueaban; de hecho, todo su cuerpo lo hacía, era como una electricidad que empezaba en el mismo centro y se extendía por cada terminación nerviosa.

La brisa del atardecer intensificaba sus sensaciones, el eco del bosque llenaba sus oídos y fue ahí que recordó aquel mito de Narciso y Eco¹. Ahora tenía otro nombre para su ninfa: «Eco…», aunque claro, se prometió nunca ser como Narciso.

.

.

.

Por su parte, Isabella estaba demasiado nerviosa, cuando llegó a casa no pudo comer, sentía el estómago hecho un nudo, así que se acostó un rato, intentando calmarse y sopesar sus posibilidades. Podía no ir, dejarlo pasar, hacer como si nunca hubiera existido ese momento entre ellos, es más, como si no lo conociera. ¿El problema? Es que quería acudir a su encuentro, sin embargo, el prejuicio social la detenía. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, como si fuera a cometer un crimen y no solo a hablar de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos: un hombre y una mujer que habían compartido unos minutos de intimidad.

Armándose de valor y reprendiéndose a sí misma se puso en pie y, sin pensarlo mucho más, salió de casa y se adentró en el bosque. Cuando por fin llegó y lo vio sentado en una piedra frente al río, sus manos picaron y unas ganas irrefrenables de retratar esa imagen la paralizó.

Nunca se había considerado una gran dibujante, es más, tenía miedo a hacerlo, el lápiz lo usaba la mayor parte del tiempo para escribir, la literatura era su vida y, sin embargo, en ese momento deseó poder ser pintora… Tener un trozo de papel y plasmar en él la grandeza de aquel muchachito, que llegó a su vida como un torbellino y puso de cabeza su mundo en cuestión de un par de semanas. Suspiró y se acercó, al parecer él aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

—Hola —murmuró y lo vio saltar un poco, lo cual le produjo cierta ternura.

—Hola —respondió él, sonriendo.

Se miraron por un momento, Isabella no sabía qué hacer, sus manos en los bolsillos sudaban, la penetrante mirada de Edward la tenía paralizada. Era hipnótica. Después de unos segundos —que le parecieron eternos—, rompió el contacto visual y tomó el lugar que había en la piedra contigua.

Y se quedaron por largo rato así, en silencio, uno al lado del otro, mirando el agua correr y escuchando el suave movimiento de las hojas de los árboles al ser acariciadas por el frío viento de la tarde; un momento de paz que les permitía relajar la evidente tensión de sus cuerpos.

—No puede pasar nada entre nosotros —habló Isabella, tan bajo que le dio la sensación de que no quería ser escuchada o no pretendía decirlo.

Edward calló, esperando que fuera la segunda opción porque su corazón se saltó un latido…, quizá dos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó después de un momento, con miedo, sin atreverse a mirarla, pues ahora sentía sobre él el peso de sus achocolatados ojos, furiosos e impacientes, lo mismo que destilaba su voz…

—¿No lo ves? —señaló Isabella entre ambos. Edward la miró sin comprender, ella bufó—. ¡Soy tu profesora, por el amor de Dios, Edward! Eres menor de edad y no podemos…

—Cumplo diecisiete la semana que viene, el lunes —interrumpió—. La edad de consentimiento para tener relaciones sexuales aquí en Washington es desde los diecisiete años.

Por un momento Bella quedó perpleja. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió divertida cuando lo comprendió, «¿puede haber algo más tierno?»

La suave risita que soltó Bella hizo que Edward cayera en cuenta de la impertinencia que había proferido. Bajó su cabeza apenado, sonrojándose de manera furiosa al tiempo que nervioso se pasaba una mano por el cabello, pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que el «ordenado desorden» de sus cobrizas hebras se había arruinado. Suspiró.

—Es más complicado que eso, Edward. ¿No lo ves?

A Edward le pareció sentir el _crack_ de su corazón; sin embargo, murmuró—: No me importa, si a ti no te importa...

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Bella, la voz de Edward fue apenas un susurro.

—Que no me importa —mirándola a los ojos, habló más alto y sin titubear, aunque el temor de su reacción ante lo que iba a decir se intensificaba con cada frenético latido de su corazón—. No me interesa que seas mi maestra, no me afecta que seas mayor, sólo me importa lo que mi corazón hace cuando te veo y justo ahora Isabella, parece que va a estallar y salirse de mi pecho para gritar que te desea. Nunca he sentido nada parecido y me consume… Anhelo tocarte, tenerte y aun así me detengo, porque sé que no es adecuado —hizo una leve pausa para buscar su mirada, ya que ella la había bajado un poco debido al peso de su declaración—. Sólo déjame amarte.

Si alguna vez creyó que Edward no podía sorprenderla más con sus acciones, su confesión, tan decidida, inocente y sincera la dejó abismada.

—Además —agregó después de un momento en silencio—. ¿Cuántos años es que tienes?

—Veintidós —respondió confundida.

—¿Ves? ¿Qué son seis años? Tampoco es que seas tan mayor, Anne Hathaway² le llevaba ocho años a Shakespeare. —Isabella no pudo más que echarse a reír y Edward la acompañó con una suave sonrisa. Si creía que era hermosa, riendo de esa manera le parecía divina.

—Pero Shakespeare tenía dieciocho cuando se casó con Anne.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver? Ella ya estaba embarazada cuando se casaron. Además, no soy como él. En mi testamento, te dejaré mi mejor cama, no la segunda³.

Los dos volvieron a reír, el eco de sus risas llenó el lugar y de pronto, algunos rayos solares se colaron entre las espesas nubes. Y así, sin darse cuenta, se acercaron más y la tensión de sus posturas quedó en el olvido.

A pesar de que el ambiente se había aligerado, una batalla se estaba librando en el interior de Isabella, entre el deseo y el deber. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer sin que salieran lastimados en el proceso? Miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente, pero llegó un momento en el que no lo soportó más y suspiró, derrotada, pues no podía ignorar sus sentimientos, no lo conseguía; además, se prometió no hacerlo más desde que terminó con James, su novio de la universidad, a quien no amó, pero lo aceptó con la idea de que sus sentimientos cambiarían, cosa que no pasó en dos años de relación.

Alargó la mano y Edward tomó la de ella, sin rechistar.

A él el contacto le parecía cálido y acogedor, podía pasarse toda una vida sosteniéndola, acariciándola y siguiendo cada línea de su palma, cosa que no se contuvo de hacer. Isabella sólo lo observaba y, aunque estaba abrumada por la cantidad de sensaciones que el simple roce de sus pieles le proporcionaba, aún más fascinada la tenía ver a Edward quien, con el más delicado de los toques, siguió su línea de la vida, desde el nacimiento hasta su final, para después pasar a la de la salud y el corazón, donde más tiempo se tomó para acariciarla y analizarla.

—¿Qué haré contigo, Edward? —Él la miró confundido y en silencio, ella le sonrió y pasó un dedo por el contorno de su rostro, observando cómo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer—. Que sea nuestro secreto, ¿está bien? —murmuró rendida.

Edward la miró y le dejó un pequeño beso en la palma, sonriéndole antes de halarla a su regazo. Bella soltó un jadeo divertido y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, adivinando dónde la quería.

—¿Puedo besarte ahora? He querido hacerlo de nuevo desde que llegaste.

«¿Qué más da?», reflexionó Bella por última vez, decidiendo que, por una vez en su vida, se dedicaría a disfrutar del momento y de lo que sentía sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Asintiendo, acudió al encuentro de sus labios y esta vez el beso fue mucho mejor…

Edward se sabía un alumno muy aplicado y había pasado bastante tiempo rememorando el primer beso —por lo menos las últimas horas—, para no cometer los mismos errores; así que ahora sus manos, perezosas se paseaban por la espalda de Isabella, sintiéndola y acercándola mientras su boca exploraba la de ella. Su lengua salió a saborear con una dulce pasada su labio inferior, logrando arrancar de su pecho un dulce gemido. ¿Eso quería decir que lo estaba haciendo bien? En verdad lo esperaba, porque esas pequeñas manos que le halaban el cabello de la nuca se sentían como el inferno de bien.

Isabella estaba en la gloria, pues Edward rompió todos los esquemas. Había tenido dos novios, besado a cinco chicos y ninguno de ellos logró que sintiera aquel delicioso deseo que se extendió por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, cuando los dientes de él juguetones mordieron sus labios. Adiós al cohibido Edward y los nervios del primer beso, su boca y sus manos le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó Edward, aun besándola, encontrando que fácil podía volverse adicto a su sabor.

—Hmm, más que bien —musitó y gimió de impresión cuando sintió el creciente bulto en los pantalones de Edward subir al encuentro de su pelvis—. Edward… —jadeó cuando las manos de él tomaron por fin su cadera y empezó a reforzar el movimiento que, por instinto, hacia su propio cuerpo sobre el del joven adolescente.

Edward no escuchaba nada más que los dulces gemidos que salían de la boca de Isabella, así que cuando dijo su nombre no pudo más que afianzar los movimientos, deseaba quitar de en medio cualquier estorbo que les impidiera unirse, sentirse parte de ella, demostrarle con su cuerpo que la quería.

—Se siente tan bien —musitó en medio de un hambriento beso en el cuello de Bella.

«Sí, hazlo, sólo siente. Al demonio los prejuicios, al demonio Helga. ¡Al demonio todo!», le gritaba su cuerpo, pero al siguiente instante se dio cuenta de que todo lo estaba haciendo por instinto, como un sucio perro en celo; ella no se merecía eso de él, pues ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que hacían las personas cuando practicaban el sexo.

Tenía entendido que el hombre debía ocuparse del placer de la mujer antes del propio si quería ser un buen amante, y para ello debía explorar el cuerpo femenino, besarla, tocarla, usar sus dedos y lengua para ello. Pero claro, eso sólo lo había leído, pues cuando se atrevió a ver porno se asustó, ya que el primer video que se encontró en la red fue el de una chica de rodillas y cinco tipos rodeándola; las pollas estaban en la cara de la mujer, quien con la boca abierta y con su lengua intentaba lamer y chupar los erectos miembros. No soportó ver más de treinta segundos de eso, en su vida había visto algo más sucio y vulgar. Desde eso se prometió nunca más atreverse a ver videos de ese tipo.

¿Eso era lo que les gustaba a las mujeres? ¿Así era como se tenía sexo? ¿Varios hombres y una mujer? Por su parte no estaba dispuesto a compartir a su chica con nadie, él sólo estaba dispuesto a satisfacerla en todos los sentidos, costara lo que costara. Podía pasarse noches enteras averiguando sobre cómo complacer a su mujer, incluso pasar una vida entera absorbiendo el conocimiento sobre el Kama-Sutra, el sexo tántrico o lo que fuera necesario para ser el único amante y dueño del corazón de Isabella Swan.

—Espera —soltó en medio de un jadeo, alejando sus bocas y, aún con los ojos cerrados y una mano en su cadera, llevó la otra a la cabeza de Bella y la atrajo, uniendo sus frentes. El vibrante cuerpo de la mujer parecía derretirse sobre él, el calor emanaba de ambos y el frío viento que ahora soplaba en el lugar no podía importarles menos—. Isabella, mírame —dijo al fin, ella con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos y mordiéndose el labio, tragó un gemido y lo miró—. No voy a compartirte con nadie. —Bella en ese momento no podía procesar ningún pensamiento, era presa del deseo y solo quería seguir besándolo y al parecer él también, entonces, ¿por qué se detenía?—. ¿Me escuchaste? Sólo te quiero para mí —gruñó posesivo, con mirada intensa clavada en los nublados ojos chocolate.

—Lo que digas. Como quieras, Edward. Yo tampoco pienso hacerlo contigo —su voz temblorosa se abrió paso entre jadeos.

—Y tampoco quiero comportarme como un animal contigo, pero te he deseado tanto que no puedo parar, quiero que sepas que te quier…

Ella no lo dejó terminar, se apoderó hambrienta de sus labios y Edward se abandonó una vez más a sus instintos, a tal punto, que pronto las cosas empezaron a salirse de control. Isabella lo supo cuando se dio cuenta que su blusa y sostén habían desaparecido y los cálidos labios y lengua de Edward —después de haberse apoderado de su cuello—, ahora gustosos saboreaban sus rosadas cumbres.

—Tenemos que parar —gimió y medio gritó cuando Edward haló con los dientes su pezón—. ¡Edward! —gimió más alto, con sus manos en los hombros de él, entre apartándolo y acercándolo, ansiando que repitiera lo que acababa de hacer.

—No, no quiero parar. Eres deliciosa —gruñó, como un niño mimado al que lo quieren privar de su chocolate favorito.

Y Edward no había probado en toda su vida los chocolates, pues _Fräulein_ Helga nunca se lo permitió, ya que le advirtió que esos dulces del demonio eran los responsables de enfermedades bucales, causantes de caries y dientes podridos. Por su parte, Isabella no puedo evitar reír ante tanta ternura que le produjo las palabras de Edward.

—Y ¿a qué te sabe mi piel? —la pregunta salió entrecortada mientras su cabeza se iba hacia atrás, exponiendo más sus pechos; sin embargo, Edward supo comprenderla.

—Sabes a arándanos, frambuesas, miel…

Isabella rio de nuevo, pero paró cuando Edward volvió a atrapar su pezón entre los dientes y acto seguido empujó su cadera, creando una deliciosa fricción que estaba por llevarla al cielo. El deseo la nubló y el nudo en su centro se acrecentó.

—Hazlo otra vez. Haz eso otra vez, por favor, Edward —gimió suplicante.

Requerimiento que por supuesto fue atendido. Edward repitió con exactitud sus movimientos anteriores, guardándolos para futuros encuentros: succionó el rosado botón, lo atrapó entre los dientes y, mientras su lengua le daba alivio, empujó la cadera al encuentro de la entrepierna de Isabella.

Solo le bastó repetirlo una vez más para sentir como se tensó y con un grito profundo, se desmoronó entre sus brazos, temblando de pies a cabeza, jadeando y maldiciendo mientras una sonrisa tontarrona aparecía en sus labios, aún más rojos.

—Entonces, ¿querías que parara? —Edward sonrió victorioso, besando el hombro desnudo de Bella, perlado de gotitas de sudor.

Aunque aún no se liberaba, Edward se sintió satisfecho, pues también había leído sobre el orgasmo, pero leerlo a verlo y darlo en tu primera experiencia sexual era algo demasiado distinto. Además, aunque tuviera un gran dolor entre las piernas, estaba adorando y disfrutando del momento de tenerla medio desnuda entre sus brazos. Era hermosa, su nívea piel era mucho más perfecta desde esa posición, el calor de su sangre la hacía resplandecer y la suavidad era como la seda.

Isabella se mordió el labio y rio. ¿Hace cuánto no tenía un faje con un chico? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis años? Se sintió como una chiquilla, descubriendo apenas los placeres de la carne, mientras los temblores de su risa se mezclaban con los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo.

—Gracias, hace mucho que no tenía un orgasmo tan intenso —confesó y Edward sonrió.

—Cuando quieras —se limitó a responder con el orgullo claro en sus palabras y empezando a sentirse incómodo, pues Isabella seguía sobre su regazo y sabía que, si seguía así, su instinto de nuevo iba a reinar sobre la razón.

Isabella, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba se removió un poco, le guiñó y lo besó mientras con pericia su mano bajaba hasta la cremallera del pantalón de Edward y, de un solo movimiento, liberaba a su necesitado miembro; lo cual tomó por sorpresa al chico que tenía entre sus piernas, quien nervioso, la miró con los ojos como platos.

—Ahora es tu turno —susurró, maravillada por lo que tenía entre manos. Aún no lo había visto, pero al tacto era muy grande.

Lo besó de nuevo y empezó a trabajar en él. Tomó el gran falo con una mano y llevó el movimiento de arriba abajo, pasó el pulgar por la punta, húmeda, brillante y rosada, para finalmente ocuparse del glande, acariciándolo lento y firme, ejerciendo cierta presión cuando repetía los movimientos. Llegó un momento en que se apartó un poco, ansiosa por ver las expresiones de placer de Edward, deleitándose a sí misma con aquel espectáculo.

Edward estaba tenso, tanto tiempo soñando con ese instante y al fin había llegado. Ahora sus sentidos no podían alejarse de la delicada mano de Isabella sobre su pene, del suave moviente de sus pechos y de su hinchado labio siendo atrapado por sus dientes en cuanto lo miraba con absoluto deseo, como si a ella eso también le diera placer…

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito, mirar a Bella a los ojos y encontrar en ellos el fuego más ardiente. Se corrió con fuerza, soltando un placentero gruñido, salpicando el cuerpo de Isabella y el suelo pedregoso.

Apenas recuperó el sentido se disculpó de inmediato, avergonzado, pues pasó lo que tanto temía: que todo fuera sucio. Había arruinado el ambiente y ahora se sentía un idiota, el más estúpido de los hombres inexpertos del planeta; al fin tuvo una maravillosa primera experiencia sexual y mandó todo al carajo, justo cuando pudo ver los más hermosos fuegos artificiales.

—Lo siento, puedes limpiarte con mi ropa y esto lo lavaremos —habló a trompicones, señalando las piedras, pasándose los dedos varias veces por el alborotado cabello.

Isabella lo miró extrañada y después le sonrió, atrapó su rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos. Perdiéndose en la dulce mirada verde lo besó, logrando que el pobre muchacho se calmara.

—Edward, no pasa nada, cielo. —Sonrió. Llevó un dedo a uno de sus pechos y encontró ahí un poco del líquido blanco de Edward—. ¿Lo ves? —declaró en cuanto se llevaba el dedo a la boca—. Es perfecto.

Edward casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿Cómo algo tan sucio a su parecer podía ser tan erótico? Sentía que esa mujer lo iba a matar y aún no acababan de empezar.

* * *

 _(1) Narciso y Eco: cuenta el mito que Eco era conocida por sus grandes capacidades oratorias, pero debido a una historia de infidelidad Hera la castigó y fue condenada a solo repetir las frases dichas por otros. Ella vagaba por los bosques y un día encontró a Narciso y se enamoró de él, pues era el más bello de los hombres. Sin embargo, no podía hablarle, solo repetía las frases que él decía. Hasta que cierta vez se las ingenió para que las últimas palabras que él decía coincidieran con lo que ella sentía y así le declaró su amor, pero él la rechazó. Desolada, Eco se refugió en una cueva y ahí se consumió hasta que solo quedó su voz. Para castigar a Narciso, Némesis, la diosa de la venganza, hizo que él se enamorara de su propio reflejo en el agua; contemplándose, Narciso acabó tirándose al agua y muriendo._

 _(2) Anne Hathaway: fue la esposa de Shakespeare desde 1582 hasta 1616, año en el que él falleció._

 _(3) Según deducciones de los datos de los historiadores, Shakespeare no quería a Anee y se casaron forzados porque ella estaba embarazada. Así que, cuando él murió, le dejó de herencia su segunda mejor cama. En archivos de esa época, conforme a la ley, la mujer tenía derecho a recibir un tercio del patrimonio de su marido sin importar lo que aquel pensara, y las camas y otras piezas del mobiliario de la casa eran la única pensión que se destinaba a una esposa. Tradicionalmente, los hijos recibirían los mejores artículos, dejando para la viuda aquellos de segunda mano._

* * *

 **Sí, queridas, eso fue todo. ¿Cómo vieron ese encuentro? ¿Se lo esperaban? *guiño* Espero con muuuchas ansias sus lindos comentarios, también sus críticas y demás, déjenme saber su opinión.**

 **Quiero agradecer enormemente su paciencia y lindos comentarios, es un gran pago a este intento de escritora. Gracias también a las chicas que dejan sus alertas y favoritos.**

 **Gracias especiales a mi amiga Sol, quien me alienta y ayuda, su mano está en este capítulo, ayudó a arreglar demasiado.**

 **Te amo, amiga. #TuSaltasYoSalto**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	10. La sexy novia del Chico Cullen

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es mía.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **La sexy novia del Chico Cullen**

La despedida fue lo más difícil, sobre todo porque Edward no quería soltarla. Después de intercambiar un par de besos más y de él darse cuenta de que el frío viento del crepúsculo estaba haciendo temblar a su hermosa enamorada, a regañadientes se apartó y le pasó la ropa, no sin antes volverse a deleitar con la desnudes del torso de Bella.

—¿Qué miras?

—A ti. Eres hermosa.

Bella no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Haces que algo tan simple como un halago suene inocente y sucio al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sucio? ¿No te gusta? —frunció el ceño y viendo eso, Bella se acercó y se apuró a pasarle un dedo por el entrecejo; juguetona le tocó la nariz para finalmente, en apenas un roce, dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Hey, calma —Bella rio—. Claro que me gusta, ¿no me vez?

Edward la miró. Sus labios sonrientes estaban rojos, al igual que un arrebol adornaba sus mejillas, asemejándose a dos apetitosas manzanas en su punto más maduro; los achocolatados ojos chispeaban y sus pezones estaban erectos, señalándolo, incitándolo.

—Te veo.

—Exacto —respondió en medio de un jadeo, era como si hubiera dejado de respirar en tanto Edward se la comía con los ojos.

Rápidamente volvió a besarle en los labios, pero pronto se separaron sino volverían a desnudarse, el impulso era tan fuerte que debían contenerse o empezarían de nuevo el juego sexual y sería algo de nunca acabar. Bella se puso la blusa, así como Edward hacía lo propio y con una sonrisa gigante la miraba, pensando que, si desnudarla era magnífico, era porque tampoco la había visto vestirse. Tomados de la mano recorrieron el camino pedregoso hasta llegar al sendero que conducía a la civilización, hasta que llegó el momento de dividir sus caminos.

—Nos vemos luego —le susurró Bella.

—No quiero irme —murmuró Edward con la cabeza gacha.

—Yo tampoco. —Sonrió—. Pero ya está tarde y tus padres se van a preocupar.

Edward bufó y la jaló de la mano para acercarla y besarla.

—Podría besarte toda la vida

—Podría pasar toda la vida dejando que me beses —murmuró entre un gemido bajo antes de unir su frente a la del chico, buscando un poco de aire—. Pero debemos irnos, mis padres también se van a preocupar.

—Pff… —roló los ojos, gesto que Bella agregó de inmediato a su lista mental de expresiones adorables del «Chico Cullen»—. Mamá debe estar que se cuelga del techo.

—¿Lo ves?

—Podría raptarte, ¿sabes?

—Claro que podrías, chico listo, pero mi padre y mi hermano son policías, recuérdalo.

—No me importaría.

—Aunque claro, seguro pensarían que fui yo quien te raptó y te obligó a seguirme

—Los convencería de lo contrario.

—Quisiera verlo.

—Soy el hombre.

—Y yo tu maestra, seis años mayor.

—¿Algún día olvidarás la edad? —Bella soltó un suspiro triste.

—No lo sé, «Chico Cullen». Pero aún es un poco pronto para haberme hecho por completo a la idea.

—Yo ya estoy hecho a la idea, ni siquiera lo noto.

—Eso lo tengo bastante claro. —Le sonrió y acunó su rostro para un beso corto antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Edward se quedó parado en la vereda de en frente, cual estatua de mármol, cincelado por los mismos dioses, luchando contra el impulso de no dejarla ir. Había sido una tarde tan maravillosa que no podía resignarse a que terminara así, quería más tiempo, más de sus besos, de su cuerpo, mucho más de Isabella Swan. Así que sin reflexionar en lo que hacía gritó—: ¡Bella!

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio acercarse a grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Que ya te echaba de menos —habló antes de abrazarla y atrapar sus labios en un fogoso beso—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —soltó cuando se separaron para obtener un poco de aire.

Bella lo miró, en silencio, y Edward empezó a angustiarse. Finalmente ella sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez en un gesto suave.

—Sí, «Chico Cullen». Sí, quiero ser tu novia. —¿Qué más podía hacer? Ver en esos ojos profundos la derritieron y ya que estaba puesta a dejarse llevar, ¿qué otra respuesta podía darle?

Hacer que Edward la dejara ir a casa y que él se fuera a la suya no fue tarea fácil, sin embargo, lo convenció el hecho de haberle dicho que se encontrarían de nuevo al día siguiente y que iban a estar comunicándose por _WhatsApp._

El primer mensaje le llegó casi una hora después.

 _Hola tú 3 – Edward._

 _Hola, Chico Cullen :) – Bella_

Sonrió suspirando cuando estaba enviando el mensaje, gesto que su hermano mayor notó y por supuesto no lo dejó pasar.

—Ay, Bella, Bella… ¿A quién voy a tener que golpear por meterse con mi hermanita?

—¿Ah? —cuestionó confundida, «¿qué dijo?»

—¿Lo ves, papá? Te dije que…

—Ya, Emmett, deja de molestar a tu hermana —Emmett bajó la cabeza, bufó y siguió comiendo—. Hija, ¿por quién voy a tener que sacar mi vieja escopeta?

—¡Papá! —La estruendosa carcajada de Emmett se hizo eco por el comedor y momentos después todos rieron. Bella se sentía bastante incómoda y dijo la primera mentira que se le vino a la mente—: Solo es Angela, me envió un meme.

Charlie y Emmett Swan parecieron satisfechos con la respuesta, pero no su mamá, quien estuvo observando en silencio la escena. Ese brillo en los ojos de su hija no era de simple diversión por un chiste, algo más estaba pasando con ella, o más bien, alguien la estaba haciendo sonreír así, como si estuviera enamorada. ¡Por Dios, si hasta las mejillas las tenía ruborizadas! Sin embargo, no la presionó, ella misma ya se lo contaría cuando encontrara que es el momento.

 _¿Por qué me llamas así? – Edward_

 _No sé si decírtelo :p – Bella_

 _:( - Edward_

 _Está bien. Pues en el pueblo han hablado de ti y como no te conocían, te llamaban el misterioso «Chico Cullen» – Bella_

 _¿Hablan de mí? ¿Han dicho cosas malas? – Edward_

Bella dudó por un momento, al fin, decidió mentirle, no era necesario decirle la sarta de idioteces que decían sobre él.

 _No, Edward, nada malo. No te angusties – Bella_

 _Hmm… está bien, te creeré – Edward_

Charlie empezó a mirarla mal, no le gustaba que usaran celulares durante la comida, así que lo dejó a un lado y se dispuso a cenar en silencio; sin embargo, su mente estaba lejos de ahí, en un lugar secreto a orillas del rio _Sol Duc_. Terminaron de comer y se agruparon frente a la tele. En medio del partido Bella fue a lavar los platos sucios, dejando a su pequeña familia en una discusión acalorada sobre el juego que se trasmitía. Finalmente les dio las buenas noches a todos y subió a su dormitorio, donde desbloqueó su celular y encontró una serie de mensajes.

 _Quiero besarte – Edward_

 _Quiero tocarte – Edward_

 _Me encanta tu piel, tu sabor, tu aliento – Edward_

Bella los leyó con calma, cuando terminó no supo qué responder.

 _¿Estás ahí? – Edward_

 _Sí, estoy aquí – Bella_

 _Perdón si te molesto – Edward_

 _No molestas, solo que me dejas sin palabras cuando me dices esas cosas. No sé qué decir – Bella_

 _No digas nada 3 – Edward_

.

.

.

Esme estaba alterada, desde que su bebé acudía al instituto y presentía que algo iba mal, estaba saliendo mucho, a veces ni siquiera sabía si estaba o no en casa, varias veces llegó del supermercado y le preparaba galletitas y leche, pero cuando lo buscaba en su habitación para que fuera a comer, no lo encontraba. No le había querido contar nada a Carlisle, pero ya era el momento, nunca llegaba tan tarde, pasaban las seis y Edward no regresaba, quizá le pasó algo y ella no estaba actuando lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a su retoño.

—Carlisle, Edward no ha llegado —habló al teléfono, muy angustiada.

— _Amor, estoy yendo a casa, en cinco minutos llego._

—¿No me escuchaste? ¡Edward no ha llegado a casa! Nunca se ha tardado tanto. ¿Será que le pasó algo? —lloriqueó.

— _No te angusties, ya estoy llegando. Seguro se retrasó haciendo algo o se distrajo…_

—¡Mi hijo no es un distraído! Él sabe muy bien a qué hora llegar, sabe que debe… —la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Edward apareció ante los ojos de Esme—. ¡Bebé! —gritó la mujer—. Ya llegó, Carlisle, parece que está bien, no tiene rasguños —pausó—. ¿Tienes rasguños, mi amor? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? —Padre e hijo suspiraron, uno a través del teléfono y el otro frente a su madre.

—No, mamá, me distraje y se me pasó la hora.

— _¿No te lo dije? —_ advirtió Carlisle, quien escuchó todo desde el otro lado de la línea.

Esme le colgó y limpiándose las lágrimas que alcanzó a derramar volcó su atención por completo a Edward.

—Pero estás sucio, tienes ramitas en el cabello y… —olfateó—. Hueles a sudor.

—Estaba en un lugar que encontré en el bosque y cuando me di cuenta de la hora, vine corriendo —mintió.

Esme sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y peinándole para quitarle las hojas del cabello, advirtió—: Ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso, amor.

—Sí, mamá —refunfuñó.

—¡No me respondas de esa manera!

—Lo siento.

—Ve a ducharte y baja para la cena, tu papá está a punto de llegar y la comida ya está lista.

Edward hizo caso a lo pedido y se fue a bañar. Tarea que le llevó mucho más tiempo del estipulado, pues no paraba de pensar en Isabella. Y desde la ducha, alargó su mano para agarrar su celular y escribirle.

 _Hola tú 3 – Edward._

 _Hola, Chico Cullen :) – Bella_

En el primer piso de la casa Cullen, Esme le expresaba a su esposo sus preocupaciones.

—Habla con él, Carlisle. Te dije que esa idea de mandarlo al instituto estaba muy mal, no es el mismo, su forma de vestir cambió, ahora parece un marginal, con los pantalones caídos, cabello desordenado... Él nunca fue así, _Fräulein_ Helga lo educó muy bien y desde pequeño ha tenido nuestro ejemplo. Te aseguro que en ese lugar le están haciendo algo. ¿Has siquiera escuchado lo que dicen en la televisión?

—Esme, cariño, cálmate —intentó tranquilizarla Carlisle, se acercó y la abrazó—. Es normal que haya cambios, todos los adolescentes los tienen.

—No, yo no fui así.

—Lo sé, pero él no es nosotros, es otra época y antes de que digas algo, recuerda que ya hemos tenido esta discusión, no quiero pelear.

Esme no estaba satisfecha, pero se dejó consolar por su marido, recostando la cabeza en su pecho y aspirando su aroma.

—Solo me calmaré si hablas con él —dijo al fin, a lo que Carlisle no pudo negarse.

.

.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquilla, intercambiaron una que otra conversación sobre el instituto, del cual Edward no se quejó. Carlisle habló de su trabajo en el hospital local y Esme de su futura salida al mall, para ir a comprarle ropita a su hijo, pues veía que ya le hacía falta.

Edward solo roló los ojos, no dijo nada, no había manera de decirle a su madre que ya no quería que le compre su ropa, él mismo quería elegir qué ponerse; es más, en un acto de rebeldía, después de que se dio cuenta que los _outfits_ del actor ese de la saga de vampiros le funcionó, tenía que proveerse de más ropa del estilo, así que pidió unas cuantas prendas por internet; claro que un par de tallas menos que las que normalmente usaba, pues se dio cuenta que estaba usando ropa bastante holgada para su cuerpo y no quería que Isabella lo viera como un viejito.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Edward —anunció Carlisle cuando vio a Edward pedir permiso para ir a su habitación al terminar la cena.

Esme sonrió aliviada, por fin todo se solucionaría y su hijo volvería a la normalidad, Carlisle sabría cómo manejar la situación.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Sí. Te veo en mi despacho en cinco minutos —Edward solo asintió, sin embargo, tenía un poco de miedo.

¿Qué querría decirle su padre? No había hecho nada malo como para merecer un castigo o algo. ¿O será que descubrió sus andanzas? Si fuera solo por él, no le importaba, pero estaba implicada Isabella y, aunque no lo admitía frente a ella, le daba un punto de razón, debían ser cautelosos si quería seguir con ella. Al menos hasta que haya cumplido la mayoría de edad.

Cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes bajó de su habitación y entró directo a la oficina de su padre.

—Tu mamá está preocupada por tus llegadas tarde —soltó Carlisle apenas Edward se sentó frente a su escritorio.

—Exagera, lo sabes —Carlisle suspiró y pasó la mano por su rostro.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo pasar por alto que tu comportamiento ha cambiado, espero que sea por algo positivo. ¿Te estás adaptado bien al instituto?

—Sí, papá, es bastante entretenido.

—¿Has aprendido mucho?

—La mayoría de temas que vemos en clases, _Fräulein_ Helga ya me las enseñó. Sin embargo, está siendo productivo para asentar los conocimientos.

—Me alegra. —Carlisle hizo una pausa, temeroso de seguir, pues Edward siempre fue tan solitario que no quería herir sus sentimientos con alguna pregunta mal interpretada—. ¿Amigos? —preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Un chico llamado Erick Yorkie, que me pide un lapicero todos los días porque se olvida el suyo, ¿cuenta como uno? —Carlisle rio y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Sí, puede ser.

El silencio reinó y Edward empezó a ponerse nervioso, era ahora o nunca.

—Papá, tengo novia. —Necesitaba compartirlo con alguien, era tanta su dicha que los sentimientos se desbordaban por cada poro de su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, por Dios, hijo, eso es maravilloso! —No podía hacer más que alegrarse, lo que había querido se estaba cumpliendo, su hijo empezaba a entablar lazos de afecto con alguien más aparte de su familia y no podía considerarlo nada menos que un gran logro.

—Ella es maravillosa. —Suspiró con ojos soñadores, pero sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recordar lo sucedido en la tarde. Carlisle sonrió, su hijo se veía de veras contento.

—Tu mamá se emocionará…

—¡No! ¡No, le cuentes a ella! —pidió alterado. Su padre lo miró extrañado—. No me mires así, sabes cómo es y va a hacer un drama con esto. Ella piensa que soy un bebé y…

—Lo sé, ya lo sé, conozco a tu madre como la palma de la mano, no sé cómo se me ocurrió. No te preocupes, no le diré nada…

Y de nuevo el silencio reinó en el recinto. Nunca fueron buenos para las conversaciones de padre e hijo, aunque Carlisle por un tiempo quiso acercarse a Edward y pasar más tiempo con él, Esme nunca lo dejó, siempre tenía algo que estaba haciendo, ya sea estudiando matemáticas, física o urbanidad… Así que, a pesar de compartir casa, casi nunca lo veía y ahora se sentían incómodos, sin embargo, Edward no tenía a otra persona a la cual acudir, así que se armó de valor para lo siguiente que iba a decir:

—Quiero hacer el amor con ella y no sé qué hacer.

Padre e hijo se sonrojaron. A pesar que Carlisle era médico, no se sentía cómodo al tener que hablar de ese tema con su hijo, pero apelando a su ética profesional, respiró profundo y sonriéndole preguntó—: ¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

—Hoy oficializamos nuestra relación, pero me parece conocerla hace mucho tiempo, como si conociera cada parte de ella de otra vida.

Carlisle lo miró fijo, sin decir palabra.

—Hmm —soltó al fin—. Bueno, cada pareja es diferente, tiene su tiempo. ¿Ella es… como tú? —Edward lo miró sin comprender—. Virgen, ¿sabes si tu compañerita lo es?

—No. No, lo es —respondió el cobrizo, sin aclarar el error de su padre. Por supuesto pensaba que era una compañera, nadie se imaginaría que era su maestra—. Y eso es lo que más me preocupa, ella sabe lo que hace y yo… yo… pues no tengo idea.

—No te angusties, los principales problemas sexuales vienen de la mente, si te afliges, eso afectará directamente a tu vida sexual. Todo tiene su tiempo, todo es instinto…

—Pero no quiero ser como un animal con ella. Ella es tan hermosa, solo merece ser adorada.

Y fue la confirmación para Carlisle que su hijo estaba enamorado. No sabía si emocionarse o preocuparse. Por un lado, le alegraba que al fin haya podido experimentar el sentimiento; pero, por otro, un chico tan inexperto como él, si no funcionaban las cosas, podría sufrir mucho. Y ahí tenía que darle la razón a Esme y, la verdad, aunque amaba a su esposa, no quería hacerlo, porque sabía —aunque también le daba un poco de temor por Edward—, que haberlo mandado al instituto, con todo lo que ello implicaba, era lo mejor y más sano para el futuro de él.

—Lo principal que quiero que tengas en cuenta, es que debes protegerte. Hagas lo que hagas tienes que hacerlo, tanto para embarazos no deseados como para enfermedades. ¿Eso si hablaron con _Fräulein_ Helga?

—Sí, papá. Hace un par de años en una clase de anatomía y reproducción humana.

—Bueno, pues recuérdalo. Para lo demás, solo la práctica hace al maestro, hijo. No puedo darte formas ni puntos a seguir, solo déjate llevar —finalizó.

Pero Edward no estaba tan convencido, tenía que haber alguna forma, algunos _tips…_ Aunque también comprendía que su padre no podía decirle eso, y en parte lo agradecía, porque ni siquiera quería imaginar que él y su madre lo hacían. Lo cual era bastante probable, pero le resultaba demasiado extraño.

Así que esa misma noche, después de mensajearse con Bella y dejándose de tonterías, abrió su navegador y _googleo:_ «Videos eróticos para complacer a una mujer». Y ahí se la pasó toda la noche analizando videos, viendo posiciones, incluso llegó a un video de masajes eróticos, que fue el que más le gustó. Tomó nota mental para en un futuro no muy lejano hacérselo a Isabella, e incluso guardó en su teléfono una imagen que se le cruzó por ahí, en donde decía detalladamente qué partes del cuerpo de la mujer estimular y la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Pero fue con los videos que su imaginación sexual empezó a despertar y una serie de fetiches hicieron cola en su mente. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que el primer video que vio, de la orgía, no era del todo real, pues a las mujeres sí podían complacerlas un sólo hombre, y eso le quedó claro en los más de cincuenta videos eróticos que vio esa noche. Cabe aclarar que todo para fines instructivos.

.

.

.

Para Isabella y Edward el instituto ya no era tan tortuoso ahora que eliminaron la barrera que los separaba, por motivos obvios no podían revelar su relación y, aunque tenían su lugar secreto, no podían estar sin toquetearse o besarse por tanto tiempo, así que el cuarto de aseo se convirtió en su lugar de encuentro entre clase y clase.

—¡Dios, Edward! Me vuelves loca —gimió Isabella, sintiendo cómo la lengua de Edward se apoderaba del lóbulo de su oreja y hacía su magia, aquella que vio hacer en un video de alguna película.

Pero en el proceso su codo chocó con uno de los tantos palos de escobas y trapeadores que había en el lugar, logrando un efecto dominó que hizo caer sobre sus cabezas todos los artefactos, golpeándolos y sacando de ambos, sonoras carcajadas, las cuales acallaron cuando alguien desde afuera golpeó.

— _¿Alguien está ahí?_

Los dos se abrazaron y acallaron sus risas con las manos sobre sus bocas.

— _No hay nadie ahí, Jessica._

— _Pero escuché risas._

— _No seas tonta, ¿quién se va a meter ahí, un lugar tan obvio para tener sexo?_ —Jessica miro a su amiga Lauren con los ojos entornados antes de volver a golpear.

— _¡Salgan de ahí o llamaré al director!_ —amenazó entre golpes antes de que el timbre de la siguiente clase sonara.

— _Vamos, Jess, llegaremos tarde y ya tenemos dos fallas_ —suplicó Lauren. Jessica, al ver que nadie respondía, furiosa dio media vuelta y caminó a pasos apresurados a su siguiente clase, seguida de Lauren.

Edward e Isabella se miraron a los ojos, con la poca luz que proporcionaba el pequeño bombillo del cuarto de aseo, marrón contra verde se encontraron entre divertidos, asustados y excitados, pero cuando escucharon que el silencio reinó destaparon sus bocas y unieron de nuevo sus labios, en un beso aún más apasionado que el que interrumpieron, todo como despedida antes de salir uno por uno de pequeño lugar.

El día del cumpleaños de Edward llegó e Isabella acudió a la cita con su joven amante con un paquetito en las manos, el cual entregó apenas se sentó a su lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Isabella le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Qué es? —el aludido preguntó emocionado.

A lo largo de su vida recibió innumerables regalos, unos muy grandes y otros muy pequeños —que contenían regalos más costosos que los grandes—, pero ninguno significó tanto como ese.

—Ábrelo. —Isabella sonrió tímida—. No es la gran cosa, espero te guste.

Edward al ver la reacción apenada de Isabella dejó a un lado el paquetito y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla.

—No seas tonta, claro que me gustará —murmuró sobre sus labios, ahora sonrientes por la emoción de tenerlo tan cerca.

Con Isabella aún sentada en su regazo Edward agarró de nuevo el paquetito y empezó a desempacarlo con todo el cuidado y detalle del mundo e Isabella no pudo más que reír.

—¡Rompe el papel, tonto!

Fue el turno de Edward de sonreír apenado al haberse mostrado tan _psico_ rígido. Con _Fräulein_ Helga siempre desempaquetaba los regalos con cuidado, ella le decía que si rompías el papel era signo de ansiedad, y una persona culta y bien educada debía controlar esos impulsos primitivos, mostrar recato y tomar las cosas con calma y sutileza; pero tenía tantas cosas que _desaprender_ …, así que sin más rompió la linda envoltura para descubrir su regalo.

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron al ver el contenido, tomó las pequeñas prendas en las manos y las observó con detenimiento.

—Quieres… quieres que yo… quiero decir. —Tragó pesado, tocando con cuidado el encaje del pequeño _body_ negro y las medias de malla del mismo color, evaluando si sería capaz de complacerla—. Tienes el fetiche de los hombres con… Es decir, puedo hacerlo, pero…

Isabella detuvo las palabras de Edward con una carcajada y él la miró desconcertado.

—¡Es para mí, Edward! —Las manos de Isabella fueron hasta el cabello rebelde del cobrizo—. Debí decirte que era más un regalo que podríamos compartir —ella lo miró entre sus pestañas y no pudo evitar que un leve rubor encendiera sus mejillas.

Al principio Edward no podía comprenderla, pero cuando lo miró de esa manera y sus caderas se movieron lento sobre él mientras jugueteaba con su cabello lo entendió. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo y el miedo empezó a apoderarse de sus miembros, menos del amiguito feliz, el cual estaba bastante dispuesto y atento a la diversión.

—Pero no ahora, «Chico Cullen», quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial…

* * *

 **Pues sí, eso es todo. ¿Qué creen que pasará de aquí en adelante? ¿Los descubrirán? ¿Edward aprenderá más sobre las artes amatorias? Dejen saber lo que opinan ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme y gracias a las chicas que me comentan, es lindo leer lo que opinan, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **GRACIAS SOL, TODO ESTE FIC ES POR TI, PORQUE NO SERIA POSIBLE SIN TU AYUDA INCONDICIONAL. TE AMO.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	11. Primerizo

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es mía.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Primerizo**

Bien dicen que la paciencia es virtud de sabios, sin embargo, Edward no hacía parte de ese selecto grupo; pese a ser muy inteligente, aún era joven y sus hormonas hablaban mucho más alto. Así que, días después de su cumpleaños, mientras Isabella les contaba sobre la literatura romántica, decidió cobrar su regalo. Tenía derecho, ¿verdad?

Sin perder la costumbre, escribió una carta; bien podía mandarle un _WhatsApp_ , pero le gustaba escribirle con su puño y letra, y también sabía que a ella le gustaba ese gesto. No había nada más lindo que verla feliz.

Isabella, por su parte, pese a estar concentrada en la clase y ser un tema demasiado apasionante para ella, no evitaba mirar de reojo a su alumno favorito; su respiración se aceleraba e intentaba controlarlo, pero no había terminado de acostumbrarse a tenerlo ahí y no desearlo a cada momento. Mucho más ante su imagen, con un bolígrafo que bailaba entre una hoja de papel, dejando a su paso una letra hermosa, palabras que no pudo leer desde donde estaba. Estaba segura que escribía una carta, pero ¿Era para ella? no podía ser de otra manera, sin embargo, no evitó sentir una oleada de celos, imaginando que le estaba escribiendo a otra persona.

Cuando él levantó la vista de la hoja, la miró y guiñándole le sonrió, todas las ideas absurdas escaparon de su mente y continuó con la clase, ahora mirando a cada rato el reloj, rogando que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder leer lo que le había escrito.

.

 _Querida mía_

 _El sol está en su punto más alto, pese a no poder verlo, pues sabes que las nubes espesas de nuestro querido pueblo, no lo permiten. Sin embargo, resplandeces. En ese altillo que hace sus veces de escenario, destinado solo para los maestros, te ves hermosa, Princesa Negrori¹; incluso detrás de ese horrible escritorio roído por el tiempo._

 _«Aquella era la hora solemne en que me inspiro_

 _En que del alma brota el cántico inefable del beso y del suspiro» ²_

 _Hablas de Víctor Hugo y eres hermosa, Juliette, querida mía…_

 _Si su idilio duró 23 mil 650 cartas, deseo que el nuestro dure 47 mil 300 más._

 _Me siento feliz de poderte llamar novia…._

 _Ma fiancée³, te invito hoy_ _a nuestro lugar, a las cuatro. Solos tu y yo._

 _Nunca tengo suficiente de ti._

 _Siempre tuyo, E._

 _._

.

.

.

Cuando Bella llegó a la cita, se acercó a abrazarlo, besarlo en los labios y envolverlo por el cuello, alzándose un poco en las puntas de sus pies. Él tuvo que agacharse un poco para corresponder el gesto, mientras hacía lo propio con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Novia… —Ella sonrió sobre su boca.

—Novio… —Él hizo una mueca.

—Me gusta que me llames así, pero prefiero Chico Cullen.

—Está bien, Chico Cullen. —Rio—. Adoro tus cartas.

—Lo sé.

—Gracias, engreído. —Con el pasar de los días, mientras su relación avanzaba, Edward había adquirido una confianza asombrosa en sus actos, cosa que a Bella le encantaba y Edward se sentía más cómodo en cada ocasión—. ¿Y qué es todo esto? —Señaló a la manta extendida de manera pulcra en el césped, sobre la cual había una cesta de picnic y una bolsa de regalo, finamente adornada con un listón azul. Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, pese a que se había esmerado en alistar todo, porque sabía que eso era el preámbulo para un momento demasiado importante, por el cual esperó mucho tiempo.

—Solo quería hacerlo especial, porque quiero reclamar mi regalo de cumpleaños. —Y esta vez, sí se sonrojó. Bella lo encontró encantador, así que lo besó, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes, conteniendo la sonrisa y la excitación. En medio del beso, encontraron la manera de caminar hasta la manta y sentarse, él apoyado contra un tronco caído y Bella a horcajadas.

—Ajá, y cómo es eso.

—Pues eso. —Nervioso se estiró un poco para mostrarle el regalo—. Lo empaqué para ti.

—Eres mucho mejor que yo en esto. Como dije, más parece un regalo para mí que para ti.

—Créeme, es todo para mí —Bella sonrió e intentó ponerse en pie, para ir a cambiarse, pero Edward se apoderó de su cintura, impidiéndole moverse siquiera un centímetro lejos de su cuerpo—. No tan rápido, princesa, me gustaría disfrutar de mi regalo con más calma. Comamos.

Y así lo hicieron; Edward le contó que él mismo había preparado los sándwiches y robado el mejor vino de su casa.

—Entonces, ahora eres un ladronzuelo de vinos. Si te descubren, dirán que fue por mi mala influencia —Edward soltó una desenfadada carcajada y Bella sonrió en medio de su segunda copa.

—Robaría toda una bodega de vinos para ti, solo por verte así.

—Verme cómo, ¿borracha?

—Sonriente. Estás feliz.

—Tú me haces feliz, no necesito vino para eso —Edward sonrió tímido.

—Me alegra saber eso, sin embargo, el vino te atribuye el más hermoso sonrojo a las mejillas, digno de una obra de arte.

Bella no supo qué responder, solo pidió una copa más y se la terminó de un solo trago antes de besarlo de nuevo—. Dame un momento y vuelvo —jadeó, agarrando el paquete y corriendo a esconderse para cambiarse y sorprenderlo.

Mientras tanto, Edward era un manojo de nervios, no había querido pasarse de una copa de vino, pero se maldijo por no hacerlo, quizá el alcohol lo ayudaba en ese momento crucial. Olvidándose de los protocolos y etiquetas, tomó un gran trago el vino directamente de la botella,

— _¿Y si no lo hago bien?_ —se decía para sí mientras sus dedos desordenaban su cabello, ponía el corcho a la botella y torpe, recogía y limpiaba los restos de comida, llenando todo en la cesta y poniéndola a un lado—. _Ni siquiera sé por dónde… ¡Mierda!_ —se maldijo y por primera vez se arrepintió de no haber visto los videos porno más explícitos y completos.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron al olvido cuando Isabella apareció ante sus ojos, ataviada de la casi nula tela negra con encaje del mismo color. Uniendo sus pechos con una ínfima tirita, que parecía querer romperse por el estirón. Ella se dio la vuelta, lento, cual serpiente en el Edén, tentando a su dulce e inocente presa.

Dos lasos, uno en su espalda y otro al inicio de su redondo trasero, formando un corazón, eran los que sujetaban la preda a su cuerpo, y ahora, parecían rogar ser desatados. Jadeó al seguir con su inspección… esas medias en malla, que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, logrando que se vieran muchísimo más largas y perfectas; para terminar el atuendo, unos tacones también negros. Edward solo podía pensar en una imagen con esos zapatos: Isabella sobre él, dominándolo, mientras su duro tacón se enterraba en su pecho.

—Dios… —jadeó él. Le parecía una visión, una diosa venida del mismo cielo.

Isabella por su parte intentó caminar despacio y con seguridad, pero los nervios le estaban ganando, no iba a perder su virginidad, eso lo había hecho antes de salir del instituto, pero era la primera vez con Edward, de quien había empezado a enamorarse; era algo que aún no podía asimilar, pero que en fondo sabía era inevitable, pues su corazón se sentía pleno ante la caballerosidad, la atención y los profundos sentimientos que se reflejaban en los ojos del joven muchacho.

—¿Te gusta tu regalo? —preguntó Isabella, dudosa.

—Más me gustas tú —Edward se puso en pie, son un dedo soltó el labio que ella tenía atrapado entre los dientes y empezó a rodearla con lentitud, con la mano alzada acariciando con delicadeza su piel, haciéndola estremecer.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó e Isabella negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del toque parsimonioso de los dedos del Edward.

—¿Así tratas a todos tus regalos? —preguntó Isabella en medio de un jadeo, cuando las manos de él pasaron por su pezón ya erecto.

—Solo los regalos que quiero conservar para toda la vida —respondió. Isabella se giró para enfrentarlo y lo besó con furia, hasta que sus labios ansiaron probar más piel, sin embargo, Edward la detuvo.

—Quiero contemplarte. —Ella solo asintió y se dejó hacer, disfrutando de su mirada de fuego—. Quiero verte, como cuando te espiaba en este mismo sitio, cuando no sabías que lo hacía y anhelaba tocarte.

—No te veía, no sabía que existías, pero sentía tu mirada, y eso me traía cada día aquí. —Edward dejó un pequeño beso sobre el hombro desnudo de Isabella, antes de proseguir con sus movimientos.

La rodeó un par de veces más y empezó a desatarle con lentitud y mano temblorosa el primer lazo—. ¿Ves la importancia de contener los impulsos más primarios? En este momento le pondría un altar a _Fräulein_ Helga por entrenarme durante toda mi vida en eso. Desearía desenvolverte como cuando abrí el regalo que me diste, de un solo movimiento, pero es mucho más satisfactorio hacerlo así, poco a poco desvelando hasta la última parte de tu piel. —Cuando hubo terminado con ese, le pasó sobre la cabeza la tirita que sostenía las copas de los pechos, haciéndola caer hasta su cintura. Edward se deleitó con la imagen y pasó casi rosando los pezones ahora expuestos, antes de desatar el siguiente lazo, el cual ya suelto, dejó la sencilla tarea de deslizar con suavidad el resto de la ínfima prenda.

—Eres como la Eva de las pinturas renacentistas, como la musa de Botticelli —murmuró, admirando a Isabella como si la mirara por primera vez y no hubiera pasado más de un año observándola desnuda.

Isabella sonrió y lo arrastró hasta la manta que Edward había extendido sobre el césped, besándolo y desvistiéndolo en el proceso. Edward estaba nervioso, era visible en el temblor de sus manos cuando se recostaron y empezó a jugar con la piel de sus muslos, acercándose a donde Isabella más lo deseaba.

—Eres maravilloso, con el rose más simple de tu piel con la mía, siento que voy a incendiarme, pero no quiero más juegos.

—Pero quiero ocuparme de ti, déjame a…

—No, quiero sentirte dentro, Edward. Te deseo.

Y sin mediar más palabra lo haló y él se acomodó con facilidad entre sus piernas.

Aunque los nervios aún no abandonaban por completo el cuerpo de Edward, en algún momento dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se dijo que se dejaría llevar por el instinto, al fin y al cabo, todos los seres vivos se apareaban por instinto ¿cierto? Así que para él no podría ser distinto. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo sobre Isabella empujó su cadera, mientras las pestañas de Isabella se movían perezosas y lo miraba con ojos brillantes y boca de manzana.

—No, Edward, por ahí no —murmuró al sentir que el miembro de Edward quería abrirse paso por otro lugar un poco más al sur.

Edward, obnubilado por el deseo no escuchó y volvió a empujar, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Y aunque Isabella estaba en las mismas condiciones, se dio el tiempo de tomarlo entre sus manos y guiarlo. Con el siguiente empuje lo sintió en todo su esplendor, dejando salir un entrecortado jadeo ante la sensación; Edward, por su parte, cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando controlarse.

—Dios… —murmuró—. Dios… Es tan apretado… tan húmedo… caliente… tan… —al sentir que se quedó quieto, ella alzó su cadera al encuentro de Edward, enterrando las uñas en el firme trasero de su amante, el cual jadeó con dificultad—. Dios… —repitió—. Isabella, no te muevas… si te mueves creo que… —ella reaccionó y puso atención a las palabras de Edward, quien con todo el autocontrol del mundo se mantenía inmóvil sobre ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con un suspiro un poco insatisfecho, su cuerpo deseaba seguir, Edward era grande y, contrario a lo que pensó al inicio, que quizá le incomodaría, no fue así, Edward en su interior era perfecto, y quería sentirlo moverse dentro y fuera de ella, alimentando el fuego que amenazaba con consumirla de un momento a otro.

—Es que yo nunca… —Edward se sonrojó e hizo a un lado el rostro, cerrando más los ojos para evitar la mirada de Isabella—. Yo nunca… y siento que si me muevo un centímetro más voy a… —estaba tan apenado que solo quería salir corriendo, cavar un hoyo de unos mil metros y enterrarse por siempre. ¿Qué pensará ahora Isabella? ¿Qué no es suficientemente hombre para satisfacerla y ahora lo dejaría? Edward de verdad pensaba que si ella hacía eso se lo tenía bien merecido.

Pero Isabella, aclarando más su mente y reaccionando al significado de las palabras de Edward, no pudo más que sentirse una idiota, ¿cómo no lo vio? Las señales estaban ahí, la inocencia con la que la miraba, sus sonrojos… pero ¿inocencia? Si tantas veces la miró desnuda, los toqueteos en el instituto… y era tan coqueto que daba a entender que era muy versado en el asunto. Sin embargo, una vez más comprobó que las apariencias engañan. Sus manos, que ahora estaban en la espalda de Edward, subieron hasta sus hombros y de ahí a su rostro, el cual acarició con ternura antes de besarlo con ternura, acariciando su rostro en el proceso, intentando tranquilizarlo. Sin decir palabra lo alejó, empujándolo para que quedara de espaldas a la manta.

—Mírame —Susurró Isabella sobre los labios de Edward, pues él aún seguía con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Edward hizo caso a su pedido y con temor la miró. Isabella lo observaba desde arriba, a horcajadas sobre él, con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de pasión. Le sonrió, empezando un movimiento lento de su cadera sobre el eje de Edward, sin llegar a que la penetrara. Edward llevó sus manos a los pechos de Isabella, sintiéndose en la gloria al verla sobre él, llevando el control.

—Quiero sentir cómo me llenas, pero mírame cuando lo haga, Edward —le dijo tierna, pero con un tono autoritario, que no dejaba espacio para la réplica; y él no quería contradecirla, así que sus ojos no se movieron de los de ella. Isabella lo tomó entre sus manos y lo guio de nuevo a su interior—. Y no me importa si te corres antes que yo —susurró besándolo.

Edward ante esas palabras se dejó llevar otra vez por su instinto y, pese a la incomodidad del principio, se acopló al ritmo que llevaba Isabella, en una danza que al parecer llevaban en la sangre, en un vaivén tan antiguo como el universo.

No puedo contenerlo más y se dejó ir, llevado por la sensación más maravillosa que pudo haber sentido en la vida, nunca se había corrido de esa manera. Isabella sintió cómo se estremecía bajo ella y cómo cada parte del cuerpo de Edward temblaba; y toda esa sensación, acompañada por toda la excitación acumulada y el sentir cómo Edward la llenaba, fueron suficientes para que ella también lo acompañara al éxtasis de sus cuerpos.

Isabella se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Edward, dejándose envolver por los protectores y fuertes brazos de su amante.

—Te corriste… —murmuró Edward, victorioso cuando sintió que las paredes de ella lo envolvían. Isabella no hizo más que soltar una risita perezosa.

—No estuvo nada mal para ser tu primera vez, Chico Cullen.

Edward se sonrojó e Isabella sintió, al estar tan cerca, cómo el calor subía desde su pecho hasta su rostro. Alzó la cabeza y se acomodó para mirarlo, con su mentón descansando en sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward.

—No quiero arruinar nuestro momento, pero aún tenemos que hablar sobre el porque no me dijiste que era tu primera vez. —Edward enterró el rostro en el cuello de ella, evadiendo su comentario.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó, su voz sonó apagada.

—Fue fantástico, Edward. —Se alejó un poco para verlo en su cara, y sí, estaba diciendo la verdad. Sonrió engreído y la atrajo para besarla, subiéndola de nuevo sobre él, haciéndole sentir que estaba preparado para la siguiente ronda.

Y esa fue su rutina por más de dos semanas, aunque llamarlo rutina es un insulto, pues Edward siempre trataba de innovar, ya que había leído que la monotonía era de las peores cosas en las que podías caer cuando estabas en una relación estable. Si bien se encontraban seguido en el cuarto de aseo, a veces también la sorprendía en el salón de maestros; cuando pillaba que todos habían salido, la acorralaba ya sea contra la puerta o contra un escritorio, y ya casi todos estaban estrenados por la pareja.

Por su parte, Isabella se sentía en la gloria, y desde que se decidió a rendirse a los encantos del Chico Cullen, ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar en las consecuencias o en el futuro que le depararía.

* * *

(1) Juliette Drouet fue la musa y amante de Víctor Hugo (poeta, escritor, y pintor romántico francés), fue actriz, así que cuando interpretaba a la Princesa Negroni, en 1883, conoció a Víctor Hugo, quien fue el amor de su vida. Se escribían a diario, una carta en la mañana y una en la noche; su extensa correspondencia asciende a 23 mil 650 cartas, colección que se conserva en la Bibliothéque Municipale de Fougéres, lugar donde nació Juliette.

(2) Cita, frases de una de las cartas que Víctor Hugo le escribió a Juliette.

(3) Ma fiancée: en francés, mi novia.

* * *

 **Siento demasiado la demora, ni la pandemia ha detenido mi vida y parece que las obligaciones se aumentaron. Espero que ustedes estén bien, acatando dentro de lo posible el aislamiento y el auto cuidado.**

 **Ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo, déjenme saber sus opiniones, quejas y reclamos en sus reviews :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Besos.**

 **Merce.**


End file.
